La fin de Poudlard
by saphirbleu
Summary: Drago Malefoy n'est peut-être pas si méchant qu'on le croit. Aidé de Severus Rogue et malgré le terrible danger qui le guette, le jeune serpentard décide de changer ses plans à l'aube de la bataille finale et de trahir le clan de Voldemort et sa famille.
1. La personnalité cachée de Drago

**La personnalité cachée de Drago**

Sachant ce qui se préparait depuis une semaine, Drago Malefoy s'était réfugié au sommet de la Tour Ouest de Poudlard. Les yeux rivés vers la forêt interdite, il serrait très fort le manche de sa baguette magique. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi angoissé. Il avait peur pour tous les occupants du château qui ignoraient combien le Seigneur des ténèbres était si bien préparé à les affronter. Les alliés de ce dernier étaient plus nombreux, certains plus puissants, et leur arsenal de guerre était deux fois plus sophistiquée que Dumbledore le croyait.

- Ah tu es là! fit la voix d'un homme qui fit violemment sursauté l'adolescent de dix-sept ans.

L'individu au corps mince et portant un habit noir, au teint cireux, au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras noirs referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers Drago. Le jeune blondinet aux yeux métallique se retourna pour lui faire face et remarqua l'inquiétude sur son visage.

- Tu es ici depuis ce matin?

- Oui, répondit Drago, la voix tremblante.

- Je vois, dit l'homme en hochant la tête.

Il le prit alors par le bras et lui demanda de le suivre.

- J'ai tout raconté à Dumbledore, confessa-t-il.

Drago se cloua sur place et le regarda comme si on venait de lui annoncer sa mort.

- Vous avez quoi?

- Il est encore temps de se préparer pour sauver le plus de gens possible. Tu dois dire à Dumbledore quand Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom va attaquer et quel est son plan.

- Et moi là-dans? Vous y avez pensé? Professeur Rogue, si j'agis contre le mal je suis mort!

- C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé à Dumbledore, expliqua Rogue en le fixant d'un air déterminé.

Drago hocha la tête avec incompréhension, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait lui faire confiance. Rogue se tourna donc vers le jeune homme et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève.

- Il y a sept ans, ta mère m'avait demandé de te protéger, et c'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant, te garder en sécurité et t'aider à prendre le contrôle de ta vie m'est devenu une affaire personnelle. Je veux que tu partes d'ici vivant et que tu fasses de ta vie tout ce dont tu as envie. Tu as le droit d'être libre et heureux.

Drago baissa la tête et soupira tristement. Le professeur de potion était la seule personne qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mais était-ce suffisant pour espérer un détournement de situation à propos de son avenir? Le blondinet leva la tête et lui rappela que ce qu'ils allaient faire sera très dangereux.

- Allez, viens! s'empressa Rogue en entrainant son élève vers la porte.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la Tour Ouest pour se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à croiser des élèves sur leur chemin, Drago souffla au professeur de faire diversion, car d'autres élèves qui étaient aussi mangemorts pouvaient le surveiller. Rogue se mit alors à parler comme s'il lui demandait son aide pour la préparation du bal de fin d'année scolaire.

- Drago! Mais où étais-tu passé? s'écria une voix derrière le concerné, accompagnée de pas de course.

Redoutant cette rencontre en chemin, l'adolescent reprit une attitude froide et insensible, puis leur fit face. Vincent Crabe, Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson le cherchaient partout depuis plusieurs heures.

- Désolé, mais le professeur m'a retenu depuis, répondit-il sèchement. J'en ai encore pour quelques minutes. Retournez aux occupations qui vous ont été assignées.

- C'est à quel sujet? demanda Crabe qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Pour le bal de fin d'année!

- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit? poursuivit Pansy déçue.

- On peut venir avec vous? ajouta Goyle qui cachait moins sa méfiance que les deux autres.

Alors que Drago tremblait de tout son corps et s'apprêtait à hurler, Rogue intervint :

- Non, c'est une surprise pour l'instant. J'en ai encore pour quelques minutes avec lui.

- Retournez à vos affaires et attendez-moi, ordonna Drago sur un ton dur.

Voyant que leur camarade feelait d'une humeur massacrante, les trois serpentards se contentèrent de revenir sur leurs pas. Une fois que Vincent, Gregory et Pansy eurent disparu au fond du couloir, Drago reprit son chemin au côté de son professeur de potion sans dire un mot et gardant son regard de glace, ignorant tous ceux que lui et Rogue rencontraient sur leur route.

Enfin dans l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur de l'école, le blondinet ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cacher sa véritable personnalité et de projeter une attitude méchante et négative. Rogue posa sa main dans le dos de son élève, lui signalant qu'ils arrivaient en haut. Tandis que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait, Drago pria de tout son être pour que cet entretient avec le directeur soit le début d'une libération.


	2. Un traitre parmi vous

Bonjour à tous! Je suis contente de voir que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaise. Je n'attendrai donc pas plus pour vous mettre le prochain chapitre que voici. Bonne lecture.

Saphir ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Un traitre parmi vous<strong>

Le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune semblait seul et s'affairait à lire des documents d'ordre juridique. Ce n'est qu'en approchant franchement de sa table de travail que les six autres occupants de la pièce se manifestèrent. En les voyant, Drago fit brusquement marche arrière, mais Rogue qui avait prévu une telle réaction de son élève le retint par le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? s'écria le blondinet affolé.

- Ce sont des collègues de l'Ordre et du Ministère, monsieur Malefoy, répondit le directeur d'une voix incroyablement calme. S'il vous plait, venez vous asseoir.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, n'aies pas peur, le rassura Rogue en le tirant vers la chaise que Dumbledore désignait.

Le jeune serpentard reconnaissait toutes les personnes qui entouraient le vieux sorcier : Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice-adjointe de Poudlard; Alastor Maugrey, auror; Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror Horace Slughor, ancien professeur de potion Elphias Doge, conseiller du Magenmagot du Ministère et Travers, fonctionnaire du Ministère, mais l'un d'eux était un traître du camp ennemi. Non ! Pas devant ces personnes-là, c'est hors de question ! résista Drago. D'une façon surprenante, il parvint à dégager habillement son bras de la main de Rogue, sans lui faire mal, puis s'élança vers la porte. Le professeur de potion tenta de le rattraper, mais Travers fut plus rapide. D'un coup de baguette, il fit trébucher l'adolescent sur le tapis.

- Étant donné la gravité de la situation et votre possible implication au sein du clan de Vous-savez-qui, vous n'avez pas le choix, monsieur Malefoy, lança l'homme barbu noir d'un ton glacial. Vous partez de cette pièce et on vous fait coffrer à Azkaban.

Severus aida Drago à se relever et l'amena s'asseoir. Le blondinet ne résista aucunement cette fois, mais il lança un regard menaçant à Travers.

- Dans ce cas, je préfère mourir ! TRAITRE !

- Reste calme, le réprimenda Rogue.

- Nous ne voulons pas vous faire peur ni vous accuser tout de suite d'être un mangemort, monsieur Malefoy, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix toujours calme. Nous voulons simplement que vous nous confirmiez ce que le professeur Rogue est venu me dire tout à l'heure et que vous nous donniez plus de détails concernant les plans de Voldemort. Il semblerait que ce dernier à l'intention d'attaquer Poudlard ce soir, n'est ce pas ?

Drago hésita avant de répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Travers et voyait que celui-ci dissimulait parfaitement toutes pensées et émotions qui pourraient le prendre en défaut.

- C'est perdu, pensa désespérément le serpentard avant d'ouvrir la bouche. L'attaque est prévue ce soir à minuit. Ils sont plus de 200 mangemorts venant des quatre coins du monde et ils ont toute sorte de créatures avec eux, des loups-garous, des zombis, des géants, des serpents, des centaures, des elfes. Ils vont utiliser une nouvelle arme magique capable de faire exploser le château d'un coup et tuer le maximum de personnes en même temps. Ils appellent cette arme Terminator. Tu-Sais-Qui aurait trouvé ce nom chez les moldus. Aussi, pendant l'attaque, Tu-Sais-Qui se chargera seul de trouver Harry Potter. Il est capable de se transformer en un serpent pas plus gros que mon petit doigt et c'est ce qu'il fera pour aller droit au but.

- De quel couleur est ce serpent ? questionna Dumbledore.

Son regard transperçait l'âme de Drago pour vérifier si ce dernier ne jouait pas la comédie. Jusqu'à maintenant, le jeune homme était juste mais extrêmement angoissé. La présence d'une personne le dérangeait vraiment.

- Rouge avec des rayures jaunes.

- De quelle manière comptent-ils attaquer le château ? continua Maugrey.

- Ils vont arrivés par tous les coins et sous le château. Mon père m'a raconté qu'il y aurait un passage par le lac menant à la Chambre des Secrets. À l'aide des serpents, un nombre d'entre eux vont emprunter ce chemin.

- Et est-ce que vous savez où se trouve cette Chambre des Secrets ?

- Voyons Travers, c'est un mythe tout ça ! la coupa Minerva McGonagall. Nous n'avons jamais trouvé des preuves concernant l'existence de cette chambre.

- Je crains fort le contraire, Minerva, corrigea Dumbledore en pressant Drago de répondre du regard.

- Oui, elle existe. Elle se trouve dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. L'entrée est sur l'un des robinets, un petit serpent y est gravé.

- Vous y êtes déjà allé?

Drago mitrailla Travers du regard.

- Je ne parle pas le fourchelang, idiot !

Le traitre ricana de l'intérieur et posa ses mains sur le bord de la table pour se pencher vers le blondinet.

- Je suis peut-être un idiot, monsieur Malefoy, mais je suis loin de croire votre histoire. Je parie que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom vous a tatouer la marque des ténèbres et vous a donné pour mission d'inventer cette histoire grotesque pour réussir son plan.

- Il dit la vérité, le défendit Dumbledore.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr, Monsieur ? Avez-vous vérifié son bras ? répliqua Travers sans quitter Drago des yeux.

Le directeur resta sans réponse. C'est Maugrey qui prit la parole.

- Je crois que ça vaut la peine de vérifier.

Travers fit alors un pas vers Drago pour saisir le bras qui était possiblement tatoué de la marque des ténèbres. L'adolescent recula aussitôt et lui cria de ne pas le toucher. Il se buta contre Rogue qui le força à rester en place sur sa chaise et l'homme barbu noir saisit fermement le poignet du serpentard.

- NON ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS SALE TRAITE !

Drago se débattit férocement et asséna un coup de pied sur la jambe de Travers qui gémit de douleur et réduit la force de sa prise. Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt se portèrent à la rescousse, afin d'aider Rogue à immobiliser le blondinet qui s'était jeté au sol. Lorsque ce dernier fut cloué au tapis, Travers se glissa à la gauche de Kingsley et planta la pointe de sa baguette dans le dos de Drago qui hurla de souffrance.

- C'est bon, je l'ai engourdi un peu, dit-il tout en cachant calmement qu'il avait piqué sa victime d'un doloris.

Rogue et Alastor découvrirent l'avant bras du serpentard et trouvèrent bel et bien le serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne.

- Eh voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? constata Travers d'un ton satisfait et se relevant pour voir la réaction de Dumbledore et les quatre autres témoins.

- Aucun doute, acquiesça Elphias Doge convaincu. Il fait parti du clan ennemi.

- Je n'ai pourtant décelé aucun mensonge dans ce qu'il nous a dit, protesta Dumbledore.

- Il est le fils d'un mangemort, renchérit Rogue. Réfléchissez, les mangemorts qui ont des enfants les obligent à le devenir, même si ceux-ci ne sont pas d'accord.

- Oui, mais toutes les preuves sont là, Severus, pour prouver que ce garçon suivait les traces de sa famille sans hésiter, le sermonna Travers. Il est le portrait de Lucius tout craché, menteur, rusé, arrogant. Je propose qu'on l'amène au Ministère le temps qu'on finisse de compléter la sentence.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, admit Elphias de même que Alastor, Kingsley et Horace.

- Non, attendez ! objecta Dumbledore en se levant. J'aimerais lui poser encore quelques questions. Veuillez le ramener sur cette chaise, je vous prie.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, tous s'échangèrent un regard avant d'obéir. Drago fut ramener à sa place, fatigué par le doloris inaperçu de Travers et gardant la tête baissée. Il redoutait les prochaines questions du directeur et une autre attaque du traitre. Rogue posa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son élève. Le professeur de potion voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il avait peut-être encore une chance de s'en sortir et de sauver tout le monde du danger.


	3. Les témoins et le détecteurs de mensonge

**Les témoins et le détecteur de mensonges**

- Monsieur Malefoy, reprit Dumbledore une fois assis, depuis quand portez-vous la marque des ténèbres sur votre bras ?

Le blondinet soupira et prononça la réponse d'une voix si basse que personne ne comprit.

- Regarde la personne qui te parle, petite ordure ! le somma Travers.

- Laissez-moi parler, Travers ! aboya le directeur, faisant sursauter le serpentard.

Drago avait levé la tête et vit que le vieux sorcier avait un œil sévère contre le traitre. Ce dernier resta de glace et Dumbledore revint à l'élève, lui reformulant calmement la question.

- Depuis les dernières vacances, articula Drago d'une voix tremblante. Et je ne voulais pas, mais il m'a forcé ! Si je refusais de lui obéir, il me punirait à coup de doloris, de ceinture ou de tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Ma mère aussi me battait, pour ne pas trahir la famille, et tous les autres membres de la famille Malefoy également.

- Depuis quand vos parents et les autres membres de la famille vous frappent ?

- Depuis toujours.

- Portez vous des marques qui pourraient nous le prouver ?

- Si, j'ai une cicatrice longue de cinq centimètres au sommet du crâne et une autre sur le gros orteil du pied gauche. Ce sont les deux seules qui ont moins bien guéri des pommades et sortilèges de guérison de ma mère.

- Severus, voulez-vous vérifier ?

Pendant que Drago retira sa chaussure et sa chaussette au couleur des serpentards, le professeur de potion se leva et pointa sa baguette au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Une bulle transparente rouge sortit de l'extrémité de l'engin magique et l'image de l'objet ayant causé la blessure apparut à l'intérieur. C'est Lucius qui avait frappé son fils avec le manche de sa cane. Quant à la cicatrice présente sur le gros orteil, elle avait été causée par un tisonnier.

- J'avais sept ans quand mon père m'a frappé à la tête, précisa le blondinet, et treize pour le tisonnier. Mon oncle Scorpius voulait que j'assiste au viol et au meurtre d'une moldue de quinze ans. Et comme je refusais, il m'a attaché à une chaise et m'a brûlé les pieds.

- Tu es vraiment le fils indigne de ton père et ta mère, intimida une voix dans la tête du blondinet.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas, tentant de garder son calme du mieux qu'il pouvait et gardant son attention sur les questions de Dumbledore.

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres jeunes qui ont été ralliés à Voldemort ?

- Oh oui ! Crabe, Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini ont été marqués en même temps que moi, mais il y en a plein d'autres dans le château et je peux vous en faire la liste. Ils sont pas moins de 55. La majorité est serpentards, mais il y en a aussi dans les autres maisons.

Dumbledore sortit une feuille de parchemin et une plume d'un tiroir de sa table, puis les glissa vers l'adolescent qui s'avança pour les saisir et y écrire les noms.

- Seamus Finnigan ! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall. Non, non ! C'est impossible.

- Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sont alliées au clan du mal que peu d'entre vous soupçonne, professeur, répondit Drago qui la regarda d'un air inquiet, mais sincère. Ils n'attendent seulement que le signal pour frapper.

- Mais… euh…

- Non ! Pas Justin Fletchley, ce n'est pas le fils de mangemorts ! protesta Elphias en arrachant le parchemin des mains du serpentard. Comment oses-tu accuser de valeureuses personnes innocentes ?

Sans caché sa déception, Drago soutint le regard du conseiller du Magenmagot et déposa la plume sur la table.

- Dans ce cas, si vous m'empêchez d'achever cette liste et refusez d'entendre deux témoins qui pourraient vous prouver que je n'ai pas menti, préparez vous à signer votre testament de décès.

- Deux témoins ? Qui ? le somma Travers.

- Dobby et Mimi Geignarde.

- Mimi Geignarde, qui c'est celle-là ?

Ignorant la réplique de Travers, Dumbledore se leva et ordonna d'aller cueillir les deux personnes nommées. Minerva McGonagall sortit pour se diriger vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, tandis que Fumeseck s'engouffra dans l'ouverture de la porte avant que celle-ci ne se referme. Le phénix était resté silencieusement perché depuis le début de l'interrogatoire et il se rendit aux cuisines pour informer l'elfe de maison de sa convocation.

Avant l'arrivée des témoins et le retour de Minerva, Dumbledore redonna le parchemin à Drago pour que ce dernier complète la liste d'élèves mangemorts. Il tenait à ce que tout soit bien fait et il interdisait à quiconque de porter un jugement déplaisant et accusateur à l'endroit de l'adolescent tant que rien ne pouvait prendre Drago en défaut.

- Ah ! Et Severus, voulez-vous vous rendre à l'armoire et me ramener du veritaserum ?

Le professeur de potion s'exécuta aussitôt et revint près de son élève qui terminait sous peu la liste de noms. Il restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre le feu vert de Dumbledore pour faire boire trois goûtes de cette potion à Drago.

Le blondinet ne semblait nullement dérangé de passer au détecteur de mensonges, ce qui finit par stresser Travers. Dumbledore remarqua un léger changement chez son collègue du Ministère. Lorsqu'il se sentait coupable d'une bêtise et qu'il avait peur d'être pris sur le fait, Travers tapait silencieusement du pied.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Dobby et Minerva entrèrent en même temps, tandis que Mimi Geignarde traversa le mur au-dessus de la sorcière et l'elfe.

- Vous demandez à nous voir Grand Maître ? fit Dobby qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

- Oui ! Approchez je vous prie, répondit le vieux sorcier en leur faisant signe de la main.

- Voilà, professeur ! J'ai terminé ! signala Drago en lui tendant le parchemin et la plume.

- Merci, dit Dumbledore en s'assoyant.

Il rangea la plume dans le tiroir et lu rapidement la liste sans montrer de réaction, bien certains noms le surprirent autant qu'auraient pu l'être ses collègues de l'Ordre et du Ministère.

- Mais c'est Drago, l'ancien maître favori de Dobby ! s'exclama l'elfe qui s'arrêta près du serpentard.

- Dobby ! l'imita le blondinet tout sourire en se tournant. Wow ! Tu as l'air en forme bonhomme ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis ?

- Euh !… Dobby s'apprêtait justement à vous envoyer une carte quand l'oiseau du Grand Maître est venu le chercher.

- Quoi donc ?

Les pommettes de l'elfe virèrent au rouge.

- Allez, s'il te plait, dis ! Insista Drago sur un ton qui fit rire la maigre créature aux oreilles pointues et vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller déchirée.

- Eh bien… Dobby va se marié… Avec Lupine !

- S'il vous plait, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton ferme et sérieux.

Drago se retourna face au directeur et Dobby soutint le regard du vieux sorcier en espérant que ce dernier lui explique ce qui se passait.

- Dobby, Mrs Geignarde, la situation est grave. Selon ce que votre ami Drago m'a rapporté précédemment, Voldemort a l'intention d'attaquer Poudlard ce soir vers minuit. Avez-vous été témoin de choses bizarres ou avez-vous entendu des gens parler à ce sujet ?

- Oui ! Des élèves viennent souvent dans mes toilettes et ils ne parlent que de ça ! se plaignit Mimi. Ils sont serdaigles et poufsouffles, et ils cachent leurs affreux tatouages !

- Pouvez-vous me dire leur nom ?

- Justin Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot…

- Absurde ! coupa Travers furieux. C'est un complot ma parole ?

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler, gronda Dumbledore.

N'ayant pas apprécié se faire interrompre aussi brutalement par ce barbu insignifiant, le fantôme aux longues couettes de cheveux s'approcha du traitre comme un taureau qui s'apprêtait à charger.

- Ça fait sept ans que je connais Drago, et le nombre de fois où je l'ai trouvé dans mes toilettes, en larmes et blessé parce qu'un des monstres de votre genre avait tapé dessus, ça équivaudrait à un dictionnaire !

Remarquant que Travers réagissait et contrôlait de moins en moins son pied, Dumbledore remercia Mimi et se tourna vers Dobby.

- Dobby, lorsque vous étiez chez les Malefoy, avez-vous vu Lucius frapper son fils ?

- Si Dobby a vu son monstre de maître frapper son fils ? répéta l'elfe en ne cachant pas combien toute cette violence l'avait horrifié et peiné. Ils étaient tous comme ça, ces Malefoy ! Ils ont battu, brulé et torturé cet enfant depuis sa naissance !

- Pour quelles raisons ? Pour que Drago se comporte comme eux et devienne un mangemort ?

- Oui, Monsieur ! Drago n'est pas du tout le méchant garçon que tout le monde connait. Il cachait sa vraie nature, telle que vous la voyez maintenant !

Le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la créature qui s'était retourné pour lui rendre la pareille. Visiblement, Dobby était très attaché au jeune sorcier, et il était incroyablement surprenant de voir combien Drago était amical et attentionné avec l'elfe.

- Je vous remercie, Dobby, conclut Dumbledore en se levant.

- Au plaisir, Grand Maître !

- Bien ! Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

- Vous n'allez pas accuser Drago d'être un mangemort, j'espère ? s'inquiéta Mimi.

- Avant de rendre ma décision, je vais d'abord le faire passer au détecteur de mensonges, annonça le directeur.

Il fit signe à Rogue et se dernier déboucha la bouteille que contenait la potion de vérité. Drago se tourna alors vers son professeur et le laissa faire.

- C'est bon, professeur ! dit Rogue au moment où le blondinet devint totalement ivre des effets du veritaserum.

Dumbledore reposa au serpentard des questions concernant le plan de Voldemort et quand ce dernier attaquerait. Tout le monde, à part Rogue, Dobby et Mimi Geignarde, resta bouche bée. Drago avait vraiment dit la vérité.

- Très bien ! Ça me suffit ! conclut le directeur.

Il s'apprêtait à faire face à Travers, qui sentait ses émotions le trahirent dangereusement, mais Minerva McGonagall l'arrêta.

- Professeur, puis-je poser une question à monsieur Malefoy ?

Il lui répondit en hochant positivement la tête.

- Monsieur Malefoy, détestez-vous vraiment Harry Potter ?

- Non !

- Harry Potter est l'une des personnes que Drago admire le plus, Madame, déclara Dobby. C'est Drago qui a fait connaître Harry Potter à Dobby.

- C'est aussi grâce à moi si Dobby a pu trouver où Harry habitait, l'année où la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte à nouveau, et que Vous-Savez-qui voulait tuer Harry avec l'énorme basilic qui s'y cachait.

- Avec ce même monstre qui m'a aussi tué ! fulmina Mimi.

Les effets du veritaserium commençaient à s'estomper et Drago se surprit à sourire à une Minerva McGonagall sur le bord des larmes.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a blessé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oh non ! Au contraire, monsieur Malefoy, ça me soulage bien plus que vous le croyez ! Je vous remercie beaucoup! Grâce à votre aide, nous réussirons peut-être à protéger Harry du danger qui le guette.

- Monsieur Malefoy, interrompit Dumbledore qui le fixait avec admiration. Un gros merci pour votre collaboration. Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage, dont je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable. Severus va vous reconduire dans ses appartements. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que vous quittiez le château rapidement et en sécurité.

- Merci, Professeur ! s'exclama l'adolescent, plus que soulagé.

Alors qu'il se leva et voulu faire un pas pour serrer la main du directeur, Dobby et Mimi l'encerclèrent pour le prendre dans leurs bras.

- Oh ! Ce que Dobby peut être heureux ! Drago va pouvoir venir à mes noces !

- Je l'espère !

- Mais oui, gros bêta ! le taquina le fantôme en posant un baiser sur la joue pâle du serpentard.

Il frissonna au contact de ses lèvres et elle se mit à rire assez bruyamment pour enterrer les protestations de Travers. Le fonctionnaire du Ministère était furieux de la décision de Dumbledore, mais le vieux sorcier ne se laissa pas rabaisser d'une semelle. Il leva le parchemin contenant la liste des élèves mangemorts, afin que les autres collègues de l'Ordre et du Ministère puissent bien la voir, et il pointa avec le doigt quelque chose d'autre au bas de la feuille.

- Les membres du Ministère corrompus, lit Alastor.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! Passez-moi le détecteur de mensonges, avec l'assistance d'un avocat, et vous verrez que ce petit malin a menti !

- Si vous étiez innocent, Travers, vous ne seriez pas si nerveux et sur la défensive, répondit Dumbledore avant de demander à Maugrey et Kingsley de l'amener.

- Je vais faire le nécessaire pour arrêter immédiatement les trois autres, Monsieur, ajouta Elphias avant de partir avec Horace.


	4. L'espion des cadres

**L'espion des cadres**

En se dirigeant vers la porte, Travers tenta de passer le plus près possible de Drago. Même si Dumbledore venait de lui confisquer sa baguette magique, il mourait d'envie d'infliger une cuisante correction au serpentard.

- Professeur Rogue ! alerta Minerva McGonagall à la seconde où le mangemort s'élança pour frapper Drago à la tête.

Le professeur de potion réagit rapidement, poussant son élève au sol et bloquant le coup de poing qui s'amenait sur son épaule. Dobby avait fait quant à lui volte face et levé la main pour envoyé un boulet de canon sur l'ennemi. Travers revint violemment vers l'arrière, littéralement sonné, et les deux aurors le ramassèrent pour disparaître des lieux en vitesse.

- Drago va bien ? voulut vérifier Dobby alors que le concerné semblait ébranlé.

- Ça va !... Merci Dobby…

- Severus, amènez monsieur Malefoy en bas et contactez les personnes que je vous ai parlé, demanda Dumbledore. Il nous reste moins de neuf heures avant l'attaque. Il faut se dépêcher.

- Tout de suite, Professeur, s'exécuta Rogue en faisant signe à son élève de le suivre.

Drago se leva et talonna son professeur de potion d'un pas rapide. Dans les couloirs et les escaliers qu'ils dévalèrent, élèves, professeurs et concierge se retournèrent pour fixer le blondinet d'un air suspect.

- Professeur ! l'interpella Drago à voix basse.

Rogue se retourna et passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

- Ne t'occupe plus d'eux ! lui souffla-t-il. Et détend toi !

- J'aimerais bien, mais il y a peut-être un problème auquel je n'ai pas pensé et que je ne peux résoudre avec certitude.

- Quoi ?

- Les gens des tableaux ! Il y en a sûrement parmi eux qui sont des alliés de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Reste près de moi et dépêchons-nous !

Ils tournèrent un autre couloir et arrivèrent vers une vaste cage d'escaliers mobiles magiques. Malgré le grondement de ces engins, les lieux étaient déserts, voire même étrangement inquiétants. À mi-chemin entre les cinquième et quatrième étages, l'adolescent sentit quelque chose d'invisible et glacial lui effleurer le dos.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sursauta Rogue, alors que Drago avait bondit davantage que lui, faisant face au vide avec baguette magique à la main.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, professeur, répondit le serpentard en frissonnant d'effroi. Mais j'ignore ce que c'est.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et fit passer son élève devant lui. En scrutant les environs, il ressentit la présence d'une énergie maléfique. Celle-ci montait très lentement, loin au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Cours jusqu'en bas ! Vite !

Un sifflement strident déchira l'air. Quelque chose était en train de tomber à vive allure. Drago détala et sauta avec force par-dessus les trois dernières marches qui volèrent en éclat. Il atterrit sur le sol stable, mais une seconde frappe encore plus violente réduisit la pierre en poussière. Drago chuta dans le vide, hurlant le prénom de son professeur. Rogue, qui était parvenu quant à lui à s'accrocher à une rampe, cria le prénom de son élève. Trop tard!... Lorsque la voix de l'adolescent se tut, son corps s'était écrasé, laissant entendre un pof et les rebonds de la baguette du jeune sorcier.

Ne pouvant plus descendre dans cette direction, Rogue devait donc rebrousser chemin. En atteignant l'entrée du cinquième étage, il pensa emprunter un passage secret qu'il n'avait jamais exploré et qui, si les rumeurs s'avéraient justes, devait le conduire jusqu'à Drago.

La porte du couloir mystère était un tableau dans lequel habitait un couple de gens âgés de la Renaissance. Le professeur de potion le trouva droit devant lui, mais au lieu d'y voir les vieux époux, un homme chauve, aux yeux sans vie et vêtu d'une longue soutane noir l'attendait.

- Severus, dit-il de sa voix grave et traînante, pourquoi te donnes-tu tant de mal à protéger ce jeune vaurien qui voulait entraver les plans du Maître ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? le somma Rogue et le menaçant avec sa baguette.

- Je suis l'espion des cadres, répondit l'étranger d'un sourire cruellement triomphant. Je suis celui à qui le Maître à confier la tâche de surveiller le vilain Malefoy et de le tuer s'il révélait tout à Dumbledore.

Furieux, Rogue lança un sort de destruction et un Avada Kedavra. Le tableau se déchira comme une feuille de papier et explosa ensuite sous la force du jet de lumière vert. Avait-il réussi à tuer cette infâme ordure ? Le silence persista pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire bestial fit pivoter Rogue vers un autre tableau. L'espion n'était à présent qu'une ombre, et celle-ci disparut dans le coin supérieur droit du tableau voisin.


	5. Sacré Dobby

**Salut tout le monde! Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai tué Drago? La suite vous le dira à l'instant. Aussi, je suis d'accord avec toi Psychoslasher, c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup Drago dans les films. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. A+**

* * *

><p><strong>Sacré Dobby !<strong>

Lorsque Drago et Severus avaient quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, Dobby et Mimi Geignarde avaient décidé de les suivre. L'elfe avait pris une apparence invisible, tandis que le fantôme volait à l'intérieur des murs. Au moment où les deux sorciers furent attaqués dans la cage d'escaliers mobiles, Dobby avait lancé un sort pour ralentir la chute du serpentard. Drago s'était écrasé sur le sol de pierre, mais ce fut comme s'il était tombé d'une table.

- Mais qu'es ?...

Dans un même temps, Dobby se rendit visible et plaqua une main sur la bouche de l'adolescent.

- C'est Dobby ! Drago va bien ?

N'éprouvant seulement que des courbatures au dos et une légère douleur à la tête, le blondinet secoua positivement la tête.

- Maintenant Drago doit faire semblant d'être mort, lui souffla l'elfe. Fermez les yeux et attendez ! Dobby fera signe lorsque Drago sera hors de danger.

Le jeune homme obéit et Dobby redevint invisible.

Ayant été l'esclave d'une famille de mangemorts pendant plusieurs années, l'elfe connaissait plusieurs tours capables de faire diversion. Il tua cinq rats qu'il trouva au pied d'une statue, puis appliqua le sang de ces animaux sur le front, dans les cheveux et autour du corps de Drago.

Après s'être moqué de Rogue tout en lui faisant croire que le jeune Malefoy était mort, l'espion des cadres revint sur les lieux du crime. Voyant de haut le cadavre de sa victime baignant dans une marre de sang, il sourit de satisfaction et disparut enfin pour de bon.

Rogue était à mi-chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore lorsque Mimi Geignarde lui barra la route et lui annonça que Dobby avait sauvé Drago.

- Oui, il a jeté un sort pour ralentir la chute, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Drago va bien et Dobby m'envoie vous avertir qu'il se charge lui-même de ramener Drago dans vos appartements. Allez-y et envoyez des hiboux aux agents secrets de Dumbledore.

Le professeur décida alors de ne pas perdre une seconde. Il remercia le fantôme et rebroussa chemin vers les étages inférieurs du château. Pendant ce temps, Dobby demanda au serpentard d'abandonner son rôle de mort. Il l'amena se réfugier dans un placard à balai et fit apparaître un vêtement bourgogne.

- Drago doit se cacher là-dessous !

- Qu'est-ce qu ?... questionna le blondinet en dépliant le tissus. Une cape d'invisibilité ! Tu as trouvé ça où ?

Drago avait ouvert de grands yeux, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand l'elfe lui répondit qu'il l'avait emprunté à Harry Potter.

- Quoi ? Tu as pris la cape de Harry ?

- Dobby l'a emprunté pour que Drago se rende aux appartements du professeur Rogue.

- Mais est-ce que Harry le sait ?

- Non, il n'était pas dans sa chambre !

- Mais Dobby, tu es fou ! Si jamais il en a besoin et qu'il découvre qu'on le lui a volé, ça va faire quoi ?

- Si Drago fait vite et qu'il ne fait pas de bruit, Dobby pourra la ramener ! gronda l'elfe en croisant les bras et tapant du pied. Allez ! Drago doit cessez de bavarder et mettre cette cape !

Drago hocha la tête et obéit. « Sacré Dobby !» pensait-il, « toujours prêt et capable d'user de n'importe quel moyen pour le sortir d'une impasse ».


	6. Affrontement dans le couloir des cachots

**Affrontement dans le couloir des cachots**

Dans chaque recoin du château, les rumeurs concernant la mort de Drago ne cessaient de circuler. Chez les élèves mangemorts, la nouvelle était vue d'un œil positif, car la plupart d'entre eux faisaient peu confiance au serpentard. Cependant, la seule personne alliée au clan du mal qui versa des larmes était Pansy Parkinson. L'adolescente était amoureuse du jeune homme blond, et ses parents et ceux de Drago s'étaient arrangés pour qu'elle épouse ce dernier après Poudlard.

Drago n'aimait pas Pansy. Elle était laide, possessive et collante comme une sangsue. Il ne l'avait jamais dit ni laisser paraître, mais maintenant que la date du mariage approchait à grand pas, il en était malade.

La jeune fille s'était isolée dans un coin du couloir des cachots pour pleurer. En la voyant, Drago retint son souffle et marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il longea le mur opposé à elle et contourna le coin quand il faillit percuter Goyle qui arriva au même instant.

- Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, lui dit le grand colosse d'une voix douce.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Tu vois? S'il a été capable de désobéir et de nous trahir, il aurait été capable de te trahir également.

- Mais il était si gentil, si doux, et si attentionné avec moi! sanglota-t-elle. Et quand je lui demandais de venir dans mon lit et de me faire l'amour, jamais il ne refusait!

Drago eut la nausée en entendant cela. Coucher avec cette face de bulldog n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. N'étant plus très loin des appartements de Rogue, il décida de presser le pas. Il contourna une statue d'armure, quand soudain, l'épée qui était accrochée aux mains de celle-ci glissa par terre.

- C'est quoi ça? alerta Goyle à haute voix et bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il retira sa baguette de sa poche et Pansy l'imita. Dans l'autre direction, Crabe et Zabini s'amenaient en courant.

- J'ai entendu un bruit! dit Crabe qui s'arrêta vis-à-vis de la statue.

Drago eut le temps de s'introduire derrière cette dernière, entre elle et le mur. Zabini, qui tourna sur lui-même pour examiner les lieux, aperçut l'épée quand il la toucha avec son pied.

- Je crois que c'est cette épée qui est tombée, constata-t-il.

- Comment ça? Elle ne peut pas tomber toute seule? bougonna Crabe.

- Je n'en sais rien, Vincent! C'est peut-être un courant d'air.

Zabini ramassa l'épée et la rangea dans les mains de la statue sans penser que quelqu'un l'aurait possiblement fait tomber. En avançant cette idée, Goyle se mit à vérifier le sol.

- Attendez une minute, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se dirigea près du mur et posa un genou au sol pour y examiner une goûte rouge suspecte. Crabe et Pansy s'accroupirent également à ses côtés pour voir ce que c'est.

- On dirait du sang, remarqua Pansy.

- C'est du sang, confirma Goyle.

- Hé! Regardez, il y en a d'autres là! s'exclama Crabe en les montrant du doigt.

- Quelqu'un est passé près de nous, suspecta Goyle en se relevant.

Il se tourna vers Zabini qui se mit à examiner la statue. L'adolescent au corps mince, au teint foncé et aux cheveux noirs commençait à s'approcher trop près de Drago. Le blondinet ne voyait alors pas d'autres choix pour se sortir de ce piège. Il se redressa et assena une solide droite sur la tempe de Zabini qui s'effondra lourdement au sol.

Crabe, Goyle et Pansy s'élancèrent à sa défense, mais deux boulets de canon lumineux frappèrent les deux colosses en plein abdomen, les projetant quelques mètres derrière.

Drago comprit que Dobby ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il était sorti du placard. L'elfe poursuivit son attaque contre Crabe et Goyle, et il ne restait plus que Pansy qui s'avançait encore vers Zabini, cherchant ce qui avait mis son ami hors de conscience aussi violemment.

Drago décida d'enjamber l'adolescent inconscient. En contournant la statue, il tenta de pétrifier la jeune fille, mais celle-ci s'esquiva de justesse.

- Je vous ai entendu, répondit-elle en colère. Qui êtes-vous?

Le couloir était à présent désert. Dobby avait réussi à faire reculer Crabe et Goyle suffisamment loin pour que ces derniers ne menacent Drago. Le blondinet pensa alors que ça valait peut-être le coup de s'amuser un peu. Il fit un pas vers la statue et s'empara de l'épée, la faisant virevolter comme le faisait un habille chevalier du Moyen Âge.

- Je suis armé d'une épée et d'une baguette, lança Drago d'un rire glacial, toi d'une baguette.

- Drago? s'écria Pansy qui sursauta d'effroi.

Le concerné se découvrit de la cape d'invisibilité. Il était encore beurré de sang de rat, terrifiant la fille qui fit marche arrière et trébucha.

- Tu n'aurais pas peur de moi, ma Sissi? Moi qui croyais que tu aimais les vampires.

- Comment peux-tu être là alors que tu es censé être mort?

- Mais tu n'es pas contente de me voir?

- ASSEZ! hurla Pansy, se traînant à reculons et levant sa baguette contre son adversaire. Je croyais que tu m'aimais! Comment as-tu osé nous trahir?

- Moi je t'aimais? se moqua Drago en la toisant avec dégoût. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour toi, salope. Quand je couchais avec toi, je rêvais à quelqu'un d'autre.

En larmes et folle de rage, Pansy lança un doloris au blondinet qui s'entoura d'un sort de protection et répliqua avec un autre sort de pétrification. La jeune fille roula sur sa gauche pour esquiver le coup. Drago tira une troisième fois sur elle, feinta de lui toucher la tête avec l'épée, fit un pas en avant, et encore un coup de baguette, d'épée, et un pas de plus… Il avait toujours été plus rapide qu'elle au maniement de la baguette magique et ça n'aidait encore moins la fille mangemort qui n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme manier une arme blanche de cette taille.

À force de se traîner à reculons, Pansy se dirigeait droit dans le piège que Drago avait prévu pour elle. Lorsqu'elle franchit l'entrée d'un cachot, l'adolescent referma l'épaisse porte métallique d'un coup de baguette, puis désarma l'adolescente.

- Voilà, petite catin sans cervelle! ricana-t-il, triomphant. J'espère que tu sauras en profiter.

Il donna l'impression de s'éloigner de la porte, mais il revint rapidement à la charge, passant la pointe de sa baguette entre la grille et atteignant Pansy avec un sort qui la laissa comme morte.


	7. Dans les appartements de Rogue

**Dans les appartements de Rogue**

Rogue s'apprêtait à envoyer le dernier hibou quand on frappait à sa porte. Il laissa le rouleau de parchemin et la ficelle sur la table, puis lança un sort dans cette direction afin d'identifié qui venait.

- Drago! fit-il en reconnaissant la silhouette du jeune sorcier.

Il s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir, mais quel choc il eut lorsqu'il vit le sang sur le front, dans les cheveux et sur les vêtements de son élève.

- Je n'ai rien, ne vous inquiètez pas, sourit le serpentard. C'est Dobby qui m'a fait ça pour tromper l'espion des cadres.

- Nom d'un rat! grogna le professeur de potion, faisant éclater de rire l'adolescent.

Même si Drago trouvait l'occasion de faire des blagues, Rogue refusa de perdre son sérieux. Il lui ordonna d'entrer et d'aller prendre une douche le temps qu'il envoie le dernier hibou.

Dobby apparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. L'elfe expliqua à Rogue que le gryffondor ne s'était aperçut de rien pour l'instant et il lui parla des combats dans le couloir des cachots.

- Mais ce qui a impressionné le plus Dobby, c'est de voir Drago faire tourner une épée!

- Je suis né d'un moldu et d'une sorcière, Dobby, lui expliqua Rogue. Mon père était un passionné de boxe et d'escrime médiévale. Il m'a montré quelques leçons de ces deux disciplines et je les ai enseignées en retour à Drago.

Il sourit et ajouta en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Il a bien assimilé ces leçons et je suis content d'apprendre qu'elles lui ont été utiles tout à l'heure.

- Oh! Qu'est-ce que j'entends là? lança le concerné qui sortait de la salle de bain.

- Rien du tout, le taquina son professeur. Nous sommes en train de parler de tes mauvais coups.

- C'est ça, oui…

Ils rirent tous les trois durant quelques minutes, mais furent ramenés rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte. Rogue fit alors signe à Drago d'aller se cacher, tandis que Dobby se volatilisa dans un pop.

Le professeur de potion dirigea sa baguette vers la porte et identifia la silhouette de Dumbledore.

- Severus!

- Oui! Entrez, professeur!

Le vieux sorcier pénétra hâtivement dans la pièce et chercha Drago.

- Oui, il est ici! affirma Rogue, parlant suffisamment fort pour que le serpentard l'entende.

Le blondinet sortit de la chambre à coucher et s'approcha du directeur.

- J'ai entendu parler de l'attaque dans la cage d'escalier mobile. Tout le monde raconte que monsieur Malefoy a été tué, mais je suis venu ici pour le vérifier.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tout le monde pourrait croire que je suis mort, professeur. Mon corps n'est plus là.

- En effet! Nous n'avons retrouvé que du sang de rat à l'endroit où vous avez possiblement tombé.

- C'est Dobby qui a tué des rats pour faire croire à l'espion que j'étais mort.

Étonné, Dumbledore arqua les sourcils. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et lui demanda s'il avait envoyé des hiboux à ses agents secrets.

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien! Je vais maintenant retourné à mon bureau. J'attends une réponse du Ministère et de toutes les personnes qui seront prêtes à nous épauler pour la bataille. Lorsque nos amis commenceront à arriver, Minerva convoquera les élèves pour les informer de ce qui se prépare.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur? l'interrompit le serpentard. Qu'adviendra-t-il des élèves mangemorts?

- Ils seront arrêtés sous peu dès que nos collègues arriveront. Lorsque ce sera fait, je vous ferez envoyer quelqu'un pour vous informer de la situation. Ne bougez pas non plus d'ici, monsieur Malefoy. Mes agents secrets viendront dès qu'ils recevront les avis de Severus.

- Merci, Monsieur, dit Drago reconnaissant.

Rogue accompagna le directeur vers la porte et le laissa sortir. Une fois qu'il eut refermé, il se tourna vers son élève et s'aperçut que ce dernier était inquiet de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Professeur, savez-vous s'il est possible de faire disparaître ce tatouage?

- Lorsque je servais Tu-Sais-Qui, je l'ai vu coucher ses inventions magiques dans un grimoire. S'il a créé la marque des ténébres sur nous, il y a sûrement son antidote.

Drago hocha positivement la tête, puis décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il songeait à son futur. S'il parvenait à quitter Poudlard indemne avant l'attaque et qu'on retrouvait le grimoire du mage noir, il pourrait se débarrasser de la marque des ténèbres.


	8. Le secret de Drago

**Le secret de Drago**

Pendant que Rogue fouillait dans une armoire pour y sortir des vieux manuels de magie noire et de protection, Drago somnolait sur le sofa. Mimi Geignarde arriva par le plafond et le contempla en souriant. À quoi le beau blond rêvait-il? Son visage était amoureux et serein.

Le serpentard lui avait révélé à quelques reprises qu'il aimait une fille. Ce n'était pas Pansy Parkinson et elle ne se trouvait pas chez les serpentards. Lorsque le fantôme lui demandait le nom de la personne, l'adolescent listait les qualités de la demoiselle.

_Début d'un souvenir_

- Physiquement, elle n'est pas la plus belle de l'école, mais aucune autre fille ne lui ressemble. Elle est intelligente, talentueuse, courageuse, gentille… Elle a commencé ses cours ici en même temps que moi, et j'ai tout de suite eu une attirance pour elle.

- Est-ce que je la connais?

- Oui, peut-être!

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas son nom?

- Parce que c'est un amour impossible, soupira tristement le blondinet. Premièrement elle me déteste, et deuxièmement ma famille n'acceptera jamais de me voir sortir avec elle, car elle est née de deux parents moldus.

_Fin du souvenir_

Mimi Geignarde connaissait une seule fille dont les parents n'étaient pas sorciers et qui venait la visiter à l'occasion. C'était Hermione Granger, la prétète en chef des gryffondors ainsi que la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Cette dernière sortait avec l'autre ami du Survivant, Ron Weasley, depuis le mois de décembre. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de louche chez la jeune fille. Elle ne laissait pas tellement paraître qu'elle était amoureuse de son compagnon aux cheveux roux, et ce dernier se plaignait souvent à Harry qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui.

- Mimi! fit soudain la voix câline de Drago qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le fantôme abandonna ses réflexions et sourit à l'adolescent qui l'interrogeait du regard. Il devait se demander pourquoi elle restait là, toute silencieuse.

- Est-ce que tu rêvais à ta princesse?

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Par ton sourire et le son de ta voix.

- Oui…C'est vrai!...

Drago ferma les yeux un moment. Il avait fait un magnifique rêve où il se voyait en compagnie de son élue, à bord d'un bateau, et dansant un slow.

- Oh! soupira Mimi, essayant de visualiser l'image la plus romantique qui soit.

- Mais il y a un problème! rit Drago en hochant la tête.

- Quoi?

- Chaque fois que je monte sur un bateau, je suis malade comme un chien.

- Oh, Drago! tressaillit Mimi. Tu es dégoûtant!

- Mais c'est la vérité!

Le fantôme saisit un cousin et le rabattit sur le jeune homme qui attrapa le fou rire. Rogue, qui lisait un bouquin, leva la tête et se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

Son élève taquinait Mimi Geignarde avec une série de grimaces et celle-ci répliquait avec des coups de coussin.

- Gamin, rit intérieurement le professeur de potion.


	9. Les bombes

**Les bombes**

En voyant les aiguilles de l'horloge pointer 18 h 30, Drago soupira et commença à se demander ce qui se passait en haut. Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Dobby avait apporté des sandwichs et des fruits à son jeune ami, l'elfe avait annoncé que les élèves mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et qu'une assemblée se tenait dans la grande salle. Ainsi, Rogue s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un vienne les chercher très bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez avec ces bouteilles?

- Je les remplie de poudre noire pour que ça explose.

- De la poudre à canon?

- Oui!

- Vous avez trouvez ça où?

On tambourina à la porte. La personne qui était dehors semblait pressée. Drago courut se cacher dans la chambre à coucher et Rogue jeta un sort d'identification sur la porte avant de l'ouvrir. C'était Rusard, le concierge du château.

- Oui? lui répondit Rogue.

- On aurait besoin de toi en haut pour quelques minutes, dit le vieux cracmol d'un ton bourru. Les gens veulent ton témoignage à propos de l'attaque dans la cage d'escaliers mobiles et celle de Malefoy dans le couloir des cachots.

- Ok! Donne-moi une seconde.

Rapidement, le professeur de potion fit un aller-retour dans sa chambre pour avertir son élève de l'attendre et de n'ouvrir à personne durant son absence. Une fois seul, le blondinet sortit de la pièce et fixa la porte d'un air inquiet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

- Rebonjour trésor, fit Mimi Geignarde d'une voix moqueuse, en traversant le plafond.

Drago sursauta, mais se reprit immédiatement en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Tu es seul?

- Malheureusement oui, confirma le serpentard en s'approchant de la table pour continuer le travail que son professeur n'avait pas achevé. Rusard est venu le chercher pour qu'il aille dans la grande salle je crois. L'assemblée se déroule encore?

- Oui, mais je n'ose pas y entrer, se lamenta la fille fantôme. Tous les fantômes du château participent à l'assemblée, à l'exception de Peeves à qui on a interdit d'entrer. Il n'arrête pas de tourner autour de la grande salle et de jeter des objets partout.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un juron.

- Bah! Laisse faire ce con, il se fout de tout comme toujours.

- Ouais! C'est ce que je pense!

L'adolescent posa la dernière bouteille pleine sur la table, puis observa ensuite tout l'armement explosif que Rogue tentait de préparer.

- Que va-t-il faire avec ça? interrogea Mimi.

- Il va les utiliser durant les combats de ce soir.

- De quelle manière? Il ne va pas les faire exploser dans le château j'espère.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je mangeais ce que Dobby m'a apporté quand il a commencé cela.

Drago s'intéressa au livre ouvert déposé à sa droite. Il y était expliqué comment on pouvait activer les bombes et quels en seraient les dégâts causés selon la taille des contenants.

- La cuisine…

- Quoi? dit Mimi en levant la tête.

Elle avait remarqué un coffre noir sous la table et se demandait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Une bouteille de cette taille remplie de poudre à canon peut faire exploser la cuisine du château, expliqua Drago. Il suffirait simplement de la placer dans l'un des chaudrons qui servirait de détonateur.

- Et ça tuerait tous les elfes qui s'y trouvent! grimaça Mimi, horrifiée d'imaginer un désastre sanglant.

- On pourrait peut-être remplacer les elfes par nos ennemis, rectifia Drago.

Une certaine lueur malicieuse illumina le visage pâle du jeune sorcier. Le serpentard ne craignait pas de se retrouver orphelin et il se foutait totalement de ce qui arrivera à sa famille et tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de gagner sa liberté et de mener une vie tranquille.

- Dis donc, tu sais ce qu'il y a là-dessous? reprit le fantôme en pointant du doigt le coffre.

- Non, répondit Drago en secouant négativement la tête.

Curieuse du contenu de la boîte, Mimi allait lui demander s'il pouvait y jeter un œil quand Dobby apparut en catastrophe.

- Drago! C'est terrible! alarma l'elfe. On a tué le professeur Rogue!


	10. Le plan de Drago

**Le plan de Drago**

- Quoi? s'écria le blondinet qui pâlit d'angoisse.

Le pire scénario imaginé et redouté de l'adolescent venait de se produire. Dobby expliqua que la personne qui était venue chercher Rogue pour le conduire dans la grande salle n'était pas Rusard.

- C'est qui?

- Les quatre fonctionnaires corrompus que Drago a dénoncés n'ont jamais été arrêtés. Apparemment, le Ministère est au courant de l'attaque de ce soir et il garde le silence pour ne pas subir le même sort. La personne qui a pris l'apparence de Rusard est Travers. Il a tué le professeur Rogue et se prépare à revenir ici pour tuer Drago.

- Merde! Merde! Merde! ragea Drago qui se tourna vers le mur et frappa dessus avec ses poings.

- Drago ne doit plus rester ici, ajouta Dobby.

- Tu comptes l'amener où? demanda Mimi à l'elfe.

- Dans la cuisine! Dobby et les autres elfes allons protéger Drago!

- Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant de la mort du professeur Rogue?

- Le professeur Rogue a été tué près de l'entrée principale, dit Dobby en secouant négativement la tête. Lorsqu'on découvrira son corps du professeur Rogue, les mangemorts du Ministère auront déjà passé dans cette pièce.

- J'ai peut-être encore le temps de m'y rendre, si j'arrive à passer sans que Peeves ne me voie.

Mimi s'apprêtait à traverser le plafond quand Drago se retourna et la pria d'attendre.

- Si Travers a l'intention de me mettre la main dessus, je ne partirai pas d'ici sans rien faire.

Le serpentard revint vers la table et s'agenouilla pour tirer le coffre noir. En l'ouvrant, il y trouva des vêtements, des perruques, des pétards, des grenades, un révolver, un fouet, une dague et une épée style gauloise.

- C'est là-dans que Rogue cachait ses déguisements et les armes moldus dont il m'avait parlé, constata Drago satisfait.

- Que vas-tu en faire? interrogea Mimi alors qu'il saisit le révolver pour vérifier s'il était chargé.

- On va monter ça à la cuisine avec les bouteilles qui sont sur la table. Je vais me déguiser et me faire passer pour quelqu'un qui vient pour la bataille.

- Mais c'est dangereux! protesta la fille fantôme. Tu risques de te faire tuer!

- Maintenant que tout le clan ennemi sait que j'ai parlé et que Dumbledore prépare la défensive, le danger de se faire attaqué avant minuit est quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent plus élevé.

Drago se releva en refermant l'arme à feu qui contenait trois balles, puis regarda Mimi d'un air déterminé.

- Alors il n'y a que deux choix. Le premier est que vous continuiez à me cacher sans que j'agisse, ce qui sera profitable pour les mangemorts qui commencent à entrer dans le château. Ils auront le temps de tuer quelques personnes avant que Dumbledore le sache. Le deuxième est que vous me conduisiez jusqu'à Dumbledore et alors j'en profiterai pour jeter quelques mauvaises surprises aux salauds que je croiserai.

Dobby se mit à fouiller dans le coffre. À première vue, il y avait suffisamment de quoi côté vêtements et perruques pour que Drago passe inaperçu. L'elfe se tourna vers Mimi et lui demanda d'aller vérifier où en était les mangemorts du Ministère. Le fantôme n'approuvait pas vraiment que le jeune homme prenne le risque de se battre, mais elle obéit tout de même sans dire un mot.

Avant qu'elle revienne, Drago se dépêcha d'enlever son uniforme de Poudlard et d'enfiler un ensemble style ninja. Il choisi ensuite une perruque caramel, ainsi qu'un foulard couleur armée pour se cacher le visage.

- Parfait! fit le serpentard en se regardant dans le miroir et en se remplissant les poches de pétards et quelques grenades.

Il retourna par la suite vers le coffre pour ramasser l'épée, puis il la fixa à sa ceinture avec sa baguette magique.

- Ok! Passe-moi le révolver et le rouleau de ficelle!

- Non, Dobby s'en occupe! répondit l'elfe en lui lançant une cape noire. Drago doit mettre ça pour cacher un peu ce qu'il porte.

Le jeune sorcier obéit et Dobby arrangea un piège avec le révolver, attachant ce dernier d'une chaise à la porte, de façon à ce que l'arme se déclenche sur les mangemorts qui entreront dans la pièce.

- Ils arrivent! alerta Mimi qui passa au travers de la porte.

- Parfais! Nous sommes prêts! répondit Drago qui courut se cacher derrière le sofa.

Dobby fit quant à lui disparaître les bouteilles de poudre à canon et le coffre, puis prit une forme invisible.

- Mimi, dégage de là, vite! la pressa Drago, au moment où la poignée de porte commença à tourner.


	11. Vous êtes libres

**Vous êtes libres**

La fille fantôme détala vers le plafond et le blondinet retint son souffle. L'un des trois mangemorts fit voler la porte d'un coup de pied et le révolver se déclencha en fou, PA! PAW! PAAWWW! suivit des bruits de deux corps qui s'effondrèrent sur le plancher et des cris de douleur du troisième homme qui reçut la dernière balle dans l'abdomen. Drago prit sa baguette et contourna le sofa à quatre pattes. Il allait lancer un sort pour mettre un terme à ce vacarme, mais Dobby pensa la même chose en achevant Travers d'un Avada Kedavra.

- Et moi qui m'attendais à plus d'action! dit le serpentard à voix basse.

- On a intérêt à déguerpir au plus vite, répondit Dobby sur le même ton. On a peut être entendu les bruits.

En effet, le quatrième employé du Ministère allié au clan ennemi était à deux couloirs des appartements de Rogue quand il entendit les coups de feu. Il guidait à ce moment là un autre mangemort qui était rentré dans le château par un passage secret menant à l'extérieur. Les deux hommes coururent jusque sur les lieux où ils trouvèrent leurs confrères morts, et l'appartement était désert.

- Les Malefoy ont conçu un vrai petit emmerdeur, déclara l'homme du Ministère. Ils auraient donc dû le tuer quand il a tenté de mettre le feu au manoir.

- Et il sait se servir d'un fusil! dit le mangemort surpris.

- Je crois que Rogue lui a enseigné un tas de choses en cachette depuis qu'il a mit le pied ici. Miss Parkinson a dit qu'il l'avait attaqué avec une épée.

- On est pr…

Le mangemort n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, de même que l'homme du Ministère qui ne vit pas la fumée qui s'échappait de la marmite sous la cheminée. La déflagration les tua sur le coup et fit vibrer les planchers et les murs sur plusieurs mètres.

Dans un passage secret menant à deux étages sous la grande salle, Drago stoppa sa course et se retourna.

- Terrifiant! pensa-t-il.

- Drago ne doit pas traîner! le pressa Dobby.

Le serpentard se remit en marche, mais évitait de courir, car Mimi Geignarde l'avait prévenu qu'il y avait du va-et-vient à la sortie du tunnel. Une fois dehors, le blondinet se cacha derrière une colonne. Un mangemort reculait dans sa direction pour attaquer un groupe d'élèves et deux professeurs. Drago leva sa baguette et désarma sa victime. L'homme masqué de noir plana au-dessus des têtes et s'écrasa tête première dans le mur.

Les élèves et les deux professeurs auraient bien aimé connaître l'identité de celui ou celle qui venait de les sauver, mais le blondinet s'éloigna aussitôt dans le couloir opposé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on attire l'attention sur lui.

- La voie est libre jusqu'à la cuisine, dit Mimi Geignarde à l'oreille de l'adolescent qui se mit à courir.

Il arriva devant un escalier et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Mais alors qu'il allait toucher à la porte de la cuisine, quelque chose s'entortilla autour de sa cheville gauche et le fit tomber à plat ventre. Drago cria de douleur et se retourna pour voir son oncle Scorpius qui le tirait vers lui à l'aide d'un fouet magique.

- Non! s'écria le jeune sorcier en colère et s'agrippant fortement à une pierre qui ressortait du mur marbré.

- Enfin! Je te tiens, sale vermine! siffla Scorpius qui donna un grand coup pour que son neveu lâche prise.

Drago eut terriblement mal au pied. Il hurla, mais resta bien accroché. Dobby vint à sa rescousse, lançant un boulet de canon pour détourner l'attention du mangemort. En évitant l'attaque de l'elfe, Scorpius Malefoy perdit son fouet magique. Il allait aussitôt revenir à la charge, mais Drago eut le temps de sortir une grenade de sa poche et de la lui lancer. Scorpius n'eut aucune chance et rebondit jusqu'en bas de l'escalier comme une poupée de chiffon.

Dobby amena un Drago plutôt ébranlé dans la cuisine. Le blondinet venait de tuer son oncle, par légitime défense selon les dire de Mimi Geignarde et des autres elfes qui soignèrent sa cheville blessé.

- Je pensais que ça me soulagerait, après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, renifla le serpentard, mais c'est pire! J'ai la sensation de m'avoir poignardé.

Lupine, la fiancée de Dobby, prit le jeune sorcier dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Drago fondit en larmes.

- Scorpius était l'oncle de Drago, souffla Lupine, et Drago était attaché à lui, même s'il a souffert.

- Non, je le détestais! sanglota le blondinet.

- Drago surmontera tout ça. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit Dobby en enroulant un bandage autour de la cheville de son ami.

L'elfe remit ensuite la chaussette couleur serpentard, ainsi que la botte noire, puis rassura l'adolescent qu'il pourrait se déplacer sans trop souffrir. Mimi Geignarde arriva au même instant et annonça que les agents secrets de Dumbledore venaient d'arriver dans le château. Drago s'essuya alors les yeux et remis son foulard d'armée sur son nez.

- Maintenant qu'il est l'heure pour moi de partir, annonça-t-il aux quarante elfes qui le regardèrent se diriger vers le coffre, faîtes-en autant!

Le jeune sorcier ramassa un sac contenant suffisamment de chaussettes pour tous, puis vida le tout sur le plancher.

- Vous êtes libres! Partez tous d'ici et profitez de la vie!

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, les elfes se jetèrent dans le tas de chaussettes comme des hystériques. Et tandis que Drago ramassa une bouteille remplie de poudre à canon pour la déposer dans l'une des marmites de la cuisine, Dobby grimpa sur une table et mis un terme au party.

- La ferme! Taisez-vous une minute! Mon ami vous a libéré, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser filer tout seul dans le château.

- Il a placé une bouteille là-dans, alerta Lupine en pointant la marmite du doigt. Emmenons les autres bouteilles et dépêchons-nous! Ça va exploser!

Les elfes eurent le temps de tout ramasser et de disparaître, et puis BAOUM!


	12. Mais qui est ce?

**Mais qui est-ce?**

Drago entra dans la grande salle quand la cuisine explosa. Le bruit et les vibrations causés pas la déflagration firent sursauter les mangemorts et les alliés de Dumbledore qui se battaient. Le serpentard se retrouva derrière un homme masqué de noir qui s'apprêtait à mettre une femme hors combat. L'ennemi allait se retourné pour regardé qui venait de surgir dans son dos, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Drago se jeta dessus et le mit K.O. d'un coup de poing.

- Merci, répondit la jeune aurore blonde. Qui êtes-vous?

Drago lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et dit tout simplement.

- Un ami.

Et il se sauva plus loin, ne laissant pas le temps à la femme de lui demander « un ami, mais qui? »

Le blondinet tomba nez à nez avec des visages familiers. Crabe et Goyle l'encerclèrent.

- Merde! pensa Drago en reculant de deux pas et en lançant aux deux colosses : « Ce n'est pas vrai! Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites? »

- Malefoy? s'exclama Crabe qui fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi? dit Drago, se reprenant d'une voix grave.

- Tu es qui? le somma Goyle en levant sa baguette.

- Un ami de Dumbledore.

- Vraiment? C'est drôle, tu as pourtant la même grandeur et les mêmes yeux que Malefoy. Qu'en penses-tu Crabe?

Le plus petit des gorilles hésita. Son confrère lui ordonna de s'approcher du faux ninja et de le démasquer. Drago profita alors de l'inattention de ses anciens camarades de classe, qui s'étaient regardés, pour assommer Crabe d'un coup de baguette. Pris par surprise, Goyle figea, permettant à son adversaire de saisir un vase et de le lui rabattre sur la tête. L'élève mangemort tomba sur le derrière, légèrement sonné, mais tenta tout de même de riposter avec sa baguette. Drago avait cependant prévu ce geste. Il désarma Goyle et alla le frapper au ventre d'un coup de pied. Le blondinet voulut en botter un deuxième, quand soudain, un sort lui frappa le dos de plein fouet et le projeta sur le colosse. Goyle saisit alors Drago à la gorge et le plaqua dos au sol. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui et s'apprêtait à rabattre son énorme poing sur le nez de Drago quand ce dernier frappa son agresseur entre les deux jambes avec son genou. Le gorille retomba sur le plancher, plié en deux, puis le blondinet se releva sur ses genoux pour marteler Goyle avec ses poings, au corps et à la tête.

- Hé! fit la voix d'un homme qui était familière à l'adolescent. Vous n'avez rien?

Il saisit Drago par les épaules et celui-ci se releva pour lui faire face. C'était Arthur Weasley.

- C'était un sort de protection, excusez-moi.

- Je vais bien, le rassura Drago d'une voix grave.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais j'ai remarqué que vous portiez une épée. Vous savez comment la manier?

- Oui.

Monsieur Weasley voulait lui demander son nom et pourquoi il était masqué, mais la voix de Ron amena le père à la rescousse de son fils. Drago regarda à gauche. Fred et Georges étaient montés sur une table et lançaient des petites balles qui donnaient des chocs électriques aux gens qu'ils touchaient.

- Ginny! crièrent les voix de Harry et de Molly Weasley.

Drago pivota sur sa droite et vit la jeune fille rousse atterrir au sol, près de lui. Un mangemort se retourna et s'apprêtait à marcher vers elle. Rapidement, le serpentard visa l'ennemi à la tête avec sa baguette et l'assomma. L'adolescente se releva avec douleur, puis leva la tête pour regarder ce drôle de personnage, qui venait de lui sauver la vie, s'approcher d'elle.

- Attention! Derrière toi! lui cria-t-elle.

Drago fit volte-face et se laissa tomber au sol pour éviter le coup de bâton de Peter Pettigrew. Le blondinet leva sa baguette, jetant un sort qui projeta le petit homme grassouillet par terre.

- J'ai un bâton, toi une épée, dit Peter mécontent.

Il se releva et le défia :

- Alors laisse tomber ta baguette et montre-moi si tu sais vraiment te battre avec ça.

Le petit homme fit tourner son bâton et grimpa sur la table derrière lui. Drago rangea alors sa baguette entre son corps et sa ceinture, puis dégaina son épée. Il sauta sur la table et fit tournoyer l'arme gauloise, au grand étonnement de plusieurs témoins.

- Papa? fit Ron en s'approchant de son père. Tu sais qui c'est?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui demander, répondit Arthur qui suivait chaque détail du combat.

Lorsque Drago fut suffisamment près de son adversaire, Peter tenta de lui balayer les jambes. Le jeune homme sauta et contre-attaqua en feintant un coup au bas du corps du mangemort. La pointe de l'épée accrocha et déchira la ceinture de Peter, et le pantalon de ce dernier tomba.

Des rires fusèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Voyant le petit homme en caleçon et rougir comme une tomate, le blondinet plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire.

- Harry, tu as bien entendu la même chose que moi? interrogea Ron, alors que le Survivant détaillait le ninja d'un œil méfiant.

- Oui, il glousse comme Malefoy.

Peter Pettigrew tentait de retenir son pantalon et de frapper avec son bâton de combat. Drago assena un solide coup d'épée, la lame côté non tranchant sur la main du petit homme, puis le bâton tomba à ses pieds. Le serpentard rangea son épée et utilisa son pied pour faire monter le bâton jusqu'à ses mains. Comme l'épée, il fit tourner habillement l'arme de bois. Peter pâlit de frayeur et perdit l'équilibre en voulant se distancer de son adversaire. Il se retrouva sur le dos, et Drago allait lui parler quand Ginny se mit à crier :

- HERMIONE, JE NE LA VOIS PLUS!


	13. Le père contre le fils

**Le père contre le fils**

Harry, les Weasley et plusieurs hommes et femmes cherchèrent partout.

- Comment ça? Elle était avec nous jusqu'à ce que le combat à l'épée de ce gars débute, s'inquiéta Arthur Weasley.

- C'est ma faute, déclara Ron en baissant la tête.

- Quoi? s'exclama Harry, soupçonnant qu'une autre dispute avait éclaté entre ses deux amis, et pousser la jeune fille brune à partir seule dans le château.

- J'ai commis l'erreur de revenir sur le sujet de dispute de tout à l'heure, et elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait assez de moi… Elle a rompu notre relation.

- Et elle est partie toute seule dans le château! s'affola Molly Weasley.

- Elle a dit qu'elle devait prendre des affaires à sa chambre de préfet en chef.

Ron garda la tête basse, honteux, alors qu'il subissait la colère de son meilleur ami et les reproches de sa famille. Quant à Drago, lui qui avait tout entendu, il assomma Peter Pettigrew d'un coup de bâton et sauta en bas de la table. Il prit sa baguette et courut vers les portes de la grande salle, envoyant un homme et une femme du clan ennemi à droite et à gauche, dans un mur et en bas d'un escalier. Il emprunta un autre escalier, y montant les marches quatre à quatre, puis fonça à toute vitesse dans les couloirs menant aux appartements des préfets en chef.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, les portes étaient fermées. Il tenta de les ouvrir, mais celles-ci étaient verrouillées. Il jura d'impatience et recula, pointant sa baguette vers la serrure.

- Alahomora! cria-t-il.

Le sort souffla les deux portes. Drago bondit dans la pièce et se retrouva devant un homme qui s'avança sur la gryffondor, dans l'intention de la violer.

- Laisse-là tranquille! rugit le blondinet en jetant un sort pour faire tomber le mangemort sur le dos.

En roulant sur le tapis, l'ennemi perdit son capuchon. Une longue chevelure blonde très pâle, un regard haineux, Lucius Malefoy!

- Drago? s'écria Lucius, fou furieux.

Le fils enleva son masque et sa perruque, et fixait son père avec beaucoup de haine et de rancune. Derrière, Hermione assistait à la scène, totalement effrayée.

- SI TU TOUCHES À UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX, JE TE TUE, COMME JE L'AI FAIT POUR MON ONCLE QUI A TENTÉ DE ME TUER!

Lucius se releva et menaça le jeune homme de sa baguette.

- TU OSES DÉFENDRE CETTE SANG-DE-BOURBE ET TE DRESSER CONTRE MOI!

Il lança un doloris et Drago bloqua avec un sort de protection. Le mangemort attaqua encore, et encore. Son fils para les coups, tout en essayant de protéger Hermione qui courut s'abriter derrière un fauteuil. Et maintenant qu'elle était cachée, le serpentard alluma un pétard et lança l'engin qui explosa au-dessus du crâne de Lucius. Ce dernier se prit la tête à deux mains et gémit de douleur. L'éclat du pétard l'avait rendu sourd d'une oreille.

- JE VAIS TE RÉDUIRE EN MORCEAUX! hurla le père en visant les pieds du jeune homme.

Drago sauta sur la table derrière lui et celle-ci bascula. L'adolescent se retrouva sur le dos, en-dessous du meuble. Il gémit de douleur et ne bougea plus. Craignant une ruse, Lucius utilisa sa baguette pour envoyer la table voler contre le mur d'en face. Ayant profité de son bouclier, Drago avait allumé un autre pétard et, cette fois, il atteint son père en pleine figure. Lucius se prit le visage à deux mains, hurlant de douleur, et s'écroula par terre.

- Vous m'avez créé, toi et ma mère, dans l'intention de contrôler ma vie, dit Drago en jetant un sort pour s'emparer de la baguette de son ennemi. Vous avez voulu faire de moi un mangemort et vous désirez que j'épouse une fille cet été, une fille que JE HAIS!

Il brisa la baguette du mangemort en morceaux et y mis le feu.

- Et depuis ma naissance, vous m'avez maltraité…

Il se leva et avança le pied gauche. Mais soudain, une douleur aiguë le fit crier et retomber sur le derrière. Drago porta une main sur sa cheville, craignant avoir empiré la blessure que son oncle lui avait infligé.

- Pour vous, je n'ai JAMAIS ÉTÉ UN FILS!

Les yeux mouillés de larmes par la douleur et la rage, le blondinet assomma son père d'un coup de baguette, puis jeta un second sort qui ficela le mangemort des pieds au cou.


	14. Comme si rien ne s'était passé

**Comme si rien ne s'était passé**

Ayant très mal au pied, Drago délassa sa botte, la retira, puis enleva sa chaussette. Entre-temps, Hermione sortit discrètement de sa cachette et marcha prudemment vers le jeune homme.

- Il t'a blessé? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le serpentard leva rapidement les yeux sur elle. Il était triste et très inquiet.

- Ne reste pas ici,… avec moi. Je ne pourrai pas te ramener… en bas… dans cette condition.

- Je t'ai vu sauver mademoiselle Cameron et te battre contre Crabe et Goyle, protesta calmement l'adolescente. Et tu t'es battu contre ton père, pour me sauver!

- Quand j'ai entendu Ron dire…que tu étais venue jusqu'ici, toute seule, et qu…

- Et tu viens de prononcer le prénom de Ron, le coupa-t-elle, surprise.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione!... Vas-t'en! On… n'est plus en sécurité ici!

Il enfouie son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir et il se demandait de quelle façon il pourrait la convaincre qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait toujours connu.

La brunette s'agenouilla près du blondinet et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Après tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu, tu es sans doute le plus gentil des Malefoy, déclara-t-elle.

- Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom!

- Je ne te laisserai pas seul ici, Drago, se reprit-elle. Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-moi regarder ton pied.

Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main et lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire : Vas-y! Elle défit alors le bandage et grimaça en voyant la cheville enflée et bleutée du jeune homme.

- C'est quoi cette marque tout autour? demanda-t-elle.

- Mon oncle Scorpius m'a attaqué… tout à l'heure, avec un fouet magique, expliqua Drago. Il a fait… ça avec sa baguette.

- Et qui t'a mis ce bandage?

- Dobby.

Surprise, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Dobby?

- Nous sommes de très bons amis lui et moi, sourit le serpentard. Je ne l'ai jamais… traité comme un esclave. Quand mes parents… le battaient, je le consolais et le soignais. Et quand j'étais mal…traité, il me rendait la pareille.

La gryffondor hocha la tête. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Son pire ennemi lui parlait comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalité entre eux. Il parlait d'une voix douce, il lui souriait pour la première fois, et elle le sentait vraiment sincère.

- Il va falloir que tu évites de marcher avec ce pied tant que ce ne soit pas suffisamment guéri, lui recommanda-t-elle.

D'un coup de baguette, elle amena un sac à dos près d'elle et y sortit une boîte contenant des compresses à l'antiphlogistine.

- En attendant de pouvoir te mettre de la glace, ça devrait te faire du bien. Tu sentiras du froid pendant au moins une heure.

Elle enveloppa la blessure de deux larges bandes blanches, puis remis le bandage afin de maintenir les compresses d'antiphlogistine en place.

- Merci, lui répondit Drago, reconnaissant.

- De rien, finit-elle par sourire et en remettant la boîte dans son sac. Attend-moi un instant, je reviens.

Elle alla dans sa chambre pour y prendre quelques vêtements et effets personnels. Entre-temps, l'adolescent détacha l'épée de sa ceinture, dans l'intention de s'en servir comme béquille.

- Ok! J'ai tout! annonça-t-elle en venant remplir le sac à dos qu'elle referma et mis ensuite sur son épaule.

- Hermione?

- Oui?

En levant la tête, elle vit qu'il lui souriait et lui tendait la main.

- Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais détesté en vrai, et je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Mes parents me contrôlaient souvent à l'imperium. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, un jour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle lui prit la main, puis se colla à lui pour qu'il passe son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Et encore, ajouta-t-elle en passa un bras autour de sa taille, merci d'être venu me chercher.

- C'est normal,… Je tiens à toi…


	15. Quand tout s'écroule

**Quand tout s'écroule**

Elle se tourna vers la sortie et ils avancèrent lentement dans le couloir désert. L'adolescente examina avec intérêt l'épée gauloise.

- Tu as trouvé ça où? questionna-t-elle.

- Elle a appartenu au professeur Rogue, répondit Drago à voix basse et lui demandant de parler sur le même ton, au cas où des mangemorts se trouveraient sur leur chemin.

- Elle est belle. Tu sais vraiment t'en servir?

- Le professeur Rogue m'a donné des leçons d'escrime médiévale, acquiesça le serpentard.

Il était triste en se rappelant la mort du professeur de potion, mais souriait fièrement pour ce que cet homme avait pu lui laisser aujourd'hui.

- Je me débrouille bien.

- On a entendu, avant l'assemblée dans la grande salle, que tu avais fait très peur à Parkinson avec ça, rit la gryffondor.

- Ah oui? Mais au fait, est-ce que Dumbledore a dit que c'était moi qui l'avais prévenu de l'attaque?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a gardé le silence dans l'intention de te protéger.

- Fiouu! Merci! soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille rit, redonnant la bonne humeur à son compagnon. Elle le regarda, et constata tellement à quel point il était plus beau quand il souriait et riait.

- Encore un petit effort, reprit-elle alors qu'ils empruntaient un autre couloir. Dans pas long, on sera avec ma tante Rose et ses collègues, et ce sera fini.

- Ta tante?

- C'est la plus jeune soeur de ma grand-mère maternelle. Elle est l'un des agents secrets de Dumbledore.

- Oh wow! se réjouit Drago.

- On va partir ensemble, lui confirma Hermione, ne cachant pas sa joie maintenant qu'elle savait que sa tante et ses deux collègues venaient chercher le jeune Malefoy, à la demande de Dumbledore.

Tout à coup, une très violente explosion, qui semblait venir de sous le château, fit trembler ce dernier. Les planchers, les murs, tout vibrait comme si la région de Poudlard était frappée par un séisme d'une magnitude 7. Effrayés, les deux adolescents cherchèrent à s'abriter. Les fenêtres volèrent en éclat, les murs se fendirent, et des débris tombèrent du plafond.

- Hermione! cria Drago en la tirant près d'une colonne.

Le sol fit une vague sous son pied et le blondinet s'étala sur le dos, entrainant la brunette sur lui qui plaça une main sous sa tête, afin qu'il ne se cogne pas le crane sur le plancher. Ils se redressèrent, et Hermione prit sa baguette pour créer une sorte de bulle pouvant les protéger le plus possible des pierres et des briques qui tombaient. Drago l'enlaça ensuite par la taille, puis la serra contre lui.

La secousse cessa au bout d'une trentaine de secondes. La gryffondor et le serpentard regardèrent partout et furent horrifiés par le nouvel environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le couloir était inondé de débris et leur chemin semblait complètement bouché à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Tu-Sais-Qui essaie de nous enterrer vivants! stressa Drago au moment où l'obscurité tombait.

La dernière torche, en haut du mur, fut soufflée par un coup de vent frisquet et humide. Le jeune homme grogna un juron.

- On est encore vivant, Drago, tenta de l'encourager Hermione, même si elle était effrayée autant que lui.

- Si seulement tu étais restée en bas, regretta tristement le blondinet, et que Ron n'avait pas fait le con…

- Drago, non! lui souffla-t-elle, dans l'intention qu'il se détende.

- Je l'ai entendu dire que tu avais rompu avec lui! Mais imagine s'il est encore vivant et qu'il nous trouve ici, ensemble, il est bon pour m'en cogn...

La brunette posa sa main sur la bouche du serpentard.

- Arrête! Taies-toi! le supplia-t-elle. Il a sans doute dit que je l'avais plaqué là parce que j'en avais assez de nos disputes, mais ce n'est pas la seule et principale raison. Je l'ai laissé parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Surpris, Drago haussa les sourcils et retira la main de la gryffondor pour parler.

- Quoi?

- J'ai commis une erreur en sortant avec lui, dit elle en hochant la tête. Il m'aimait, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine.

- Mais comment est-ce possible? Tu me semblais pourtant bien avec lui.

- Je suis amoureuse d'un autre garçon, qui est ici à Poudlard. Je n'en ai jamais parlé.

- Comment ça? Est-ce qu'il sait que tu l'aimes au moins?

- Non, mais j'ai vraiment l'intention de lui dire, en ce moment…

Et avant qu'il ouvre la bouche et devine de qui elle voulait parler, elle glissa une main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa.


	16. Les secours arrivent

**Les secours arrivent**

Drago sursauta légèrement au contact des lèvres de Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose lui arriverait un jour. La fille qu'il aimait en secret était en train de l'embrasser doucement. Heureux, il la serra contre lui et répondit passionnément au baiser avant qu'elle recule et lui dise avec regret : « désolé, tu ne partages peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments ».

Mimi Geignarde traversa le mur au-dessus des amoureux sans les voir. Elle regarda à droite, ensuite à gauche, puis finalement au sol. Elle aperçut l'épée gauloise du professeur Rogue que Drago avait prit pour se battre contre les mangemorts, puis un bruit la fit pivoter vers le serpentard et la gryffondor.

- Ah ha! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Drago et Hermione interrompirent leur baiser en sursaut. Lui lâcha un juron et elle poussa un petit cri qui firent éclater de rire la fille fantôme.

- Non, mais tu es folle ou quoi? dit le blondinet, qui n'entendait pas à rire. On a manqué se faire tuer, le château est méconnaissable, et tu trouves de quoi en rire!

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je ris, Doudou, répondit Mimi. Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux.

- Misère!... grogna l'adolescent en hochant la tête.

- Mimi, soupira Hermione, Harry, Ron, tous les Weasley, Remus Lupin et sa femme, Dumbledore et ses agents secrets doivent nous chercher. Est-ce que tu sais où ils sont?

- Harry et Ron sont partis combattre Tu-Sais-Qui avec Dumbledore. Les autres ne sont plus très loin. Je vais leur indiquer le chemin.

Elle se retourna et Drago la remercia.

- Ah oui! En passant…, ajouta-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en tournant la tête pour regarder le serpentard. L'explosion qui a provoqué ce tremblement de terre, c'est les elfes qui ont détruit l'arme fatale de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Ils ont fait exploser!... avec quoi?

- Tes bouteilles de poudre à canon.

Elle disparut par le plafond en ricanant, et Drago secoua encore la tête.

- Tes bouteilles de poudre à canon? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avant de se faire tuer, le professeur Rogue était avec moi, dans ses appartements, expliqua le jeune homme. Il avait sortit une vingtaine de bouteilles de coke de deux litres et il les remplissait de poudre à canon. Il voulait s'en servir pour la bataille, mais il n'est jamais revenu après qu'un mangemort ayant pris l'apparence de Rusard soit venu le chercher. J'ai alors continué sa tâche et j'en ai utilisé deux pour empêcher d'autres mangemorts de me rattraper. Et quand je suis parti de la cuisine, après que Dobby, sa fiancée Lupine et les autres elfes avaient soigné mon pied, je leur avais vidé un sac rempli de chaussettes pour les libérés et je leur ai laissé les autres bouteilles. Je leur avais dit de s'en allé, et non de participer à ces combats. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils utiliseraient ça sur le Terminator!

- J'ai déjà créé la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, il y a quatre ans, déclara Hermione. Je voulais que le monde sorcier cesse d'exploiter et de maltraiter ces pauvres créatures, mais je me suis rendue compte que quoique l'on fasse pour les aider, ils refusent de se détacher de nous.

Drago leva la main et caressa la longue chevelure ondulée de la gryffondor. Elle lui sourit.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je connais une histoire racontant que les elfes ont été des serviteurs royaux et des chevaliers à l'époque des dieux de la mythologie.

- Qui t'a raconté ça?

- Le professeur Rogue avait plein de livres, surtout des romans moldus et des bandes-dessinées, sourit passionnément Drago. Je venais en lire tous les weekends et quand j'étais déprimé. Me plonger dans des mondes de héros et de guerriers, des mondes lointains ou complètement inventés, j'avais l'impression d'y être!

- Tu sembles aimé beaucoup et en connaître pas mal sur le monde moldu. Je suis agréablement surprise.

- Oui, mais je meurs d'envie d'en découvrir plus. Tu me montreras, ma lionne?

- Oui, à condition que tu me racontes cette histoire, dit Hermione d'une voix roucoulante et s'approchant lentement du beau blond.

Il lui vola un baiser et le lui promit, d'un sourire taquin.

Un bruit de roulement de pierres leur fit tourner la tête, et Arthur Weasley émergea du trou qu'il avait creusé.

- Hermione! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. Tu n'as rien?

- Oui, je vais bien, répondit-elle alors qu'il s'agenouilla et examina davantage Drago.

- Drago, c'était toi! dit-il tout sourire et se retournant pour crier aux autres qu'il avait retrouvé les deux personnes recherchées.

- Oui! Bonsoir, monsieur Weasley, lui sourit le blondinet.

- Drago, reprit-il, sa voix plus émotive, je te remercie pour Ginny.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Bien! Elle est avec nous!

Remus Lupin agrandit le passage suffisamment pour que deux personnes puissent y passer en même temps. Il entra ensuite, suivi de Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Charlie, Molly Weasley, ainsi que la tante de Hermione et les deux associés de cette dernière.

- Malefoy! s'exclama Ginny, surprise, voyant qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que celui qui l'avait sauvé dans la grande salle.

Le concerné lui adressa un sourire à la fois timide et amical, puis répondit à la mère de la rouquine qui lui demandait comment il avait retrouvé Hermione.

- Quand Ron a dit qu'elle était partie toute seule, j'ai couru jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chef. C'était tout juste, car mon père allait l'agresser et la tuer.

- Il s'est courageusement battu contre son père, poursuivit la brunette alors que la tante Rose serrait sa nièce contre elle. Un vrai chevalier!

- Et il est où, Lucius? s'enquit Percy.

- Toujours dans le salon des préfets en chef, indiqua Drago. Je l'ai attaché et j'ai détruit sa baguette.

Percy partit avec Charlie, Remus et Nymphadora en direction des appartements de préfets en chef. En arrivant sur place, ils trouvèrent le mangemort allongé face contre tapis et ficelé des pieds au cou.

- Percy Weasley, s'identifia le jeune homme roux pour répondre à Lucius qui se plaignait que son fils l'avait handicapé des yeux et d'une oreille, je vous arrête pour avoir participé à la présente attaque et d'avoir maltraité votre fils, Drago. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous lors de l'audiance.

- QUOI? MOI, MALTRAITÉ MON FILS? IL VOUS A MENTI!...

- On a suffisamment de preuves, moi, Percy et Bill pour vous coffrer à Azkaban pour le restant de vos jours, ordure! répliqua Charlie, dégoûté.

Aidé de Remus qui souleva le mangemort par les pieds, Charlie tenait Lucius par les épaules, puis ils sortirent tous en suivant Percy et Nymphadora.


	17. L'antidote

**L'antidote**

Pendant ce temps, Molly Weasley s'affairait à soigner le pied blessé de Drago avec la tante Rose et les deux autres agents secrets de Dumbledore. Le remède spécial de l'épouse d'Arthur pouvait apparemment réduire entièrement l'enflure, mais il n'était pas sans faire souffrir le pauvre serpentard. Hermione avait fait apparaître une couverture et placé cette dernière sous la tête de son compagnon. Étonné comme ses frères jumeaux de voir son amie tenir la main du blondinet, Ginny demanda à l'oreille de Hermione s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre elle et Malefoy. La brunette se retourna et la regarda un instant, hésitante, avant de se lever et d'amener la sœur et les deux frères roux à l'écart.

- Je n'ai pas rompu ma relation avec Ron dans le but de le blessé, expliqua-t-elle sincère. Il n'est qu'un ami pour moi, rien de plus.

- Je m'en doutais, affirma calmement Ginny. On ne sentait pas que tu étais amoureuse de mon frère.

- Et Malefoy? Ça date de quand? demanda Fred.

- Il te traite bien, au moins? ajouta George.

- Drago et moi, c'est récent de quelques minutes, sourit Hermione. Vous pouvez vous approcher et lui parler. Je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir.

Au même instant, Percy, Charlie, Remus et Nymphadora passaient avec Lucius. Le mangemort lançait des jurons et des mots blessants à son fils. Drago hurla, le sommant de se taire et de disparaître de sa vie à jamais. Arthur s'approcha de Lucius et lui jeta un sort qui le rendit muet.

- Mon fils Bill m'a montré ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre garçon, le 14 juillet dernier, dans une pensine, dit-il dégoûté. Vous auriez aimé, si vous étiez à sa place, vous faire tirer dans une ruelle, par les cheveux, et vous faire battre avec une barre de métal?

Monsieur Weasley tremblait de rage. Il avait envie de frapper ce monstre, mais l'interdiction de Percy et une série de Pop détournèrent son attention. Une dizaine d'elfes, dont Dobby, venait d'apparaître. L'ancien esclave des Malefoy et ami de Drago s'approcha immédiatement du blondinet.

- Dobby a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles pour Drago, annonça-t-il d'un air sérieux. Dobby commence par la bonne ou la mauvaise?

Drago hésita un instant, puis ferma les yeux.

- La mauvaise…, soupira-t-il.

- Nous sommes allés dans le repère de Tu-Sais-Qui, pour trouvé l'antidote qui enlèvera la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Drago.

Le jeune sorcier sursauta et regarda l'elfe comme si il était sur le point d'exploser de colère et le gronder. Dobby ne fit cependant aucune pause, dévoilant immédiatement qui était la personne qui avait trouvé la mort lors de cette mission.

- Tous les elfes vont bien, mais c'est la mère de Drago qui a été tuée. Elle et un groupe de femmes avaient été désignées pour surveiller les lieux.

La tête du serpentard retomba lourdement sur la couverture. Drago ferma les yeux, son corps se tendit. Il s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer, mais les mots de compassion de madame Weasley le firent fondre en larmes. Attristée, Hermione se pencha et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

- N'aies pas peur, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, on va tous s'occuper de toi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Son oncle Scorpius est également mort et mes fils Percy et Charlie viennent de partir avec Lucius, dit Arthur Weasley.

- Et l'épouse et la fille de Scorpius Malefoy ont été tuées dans la grotte de Tu-Sais-Qui ajouta Dobby.

- Il n'a maintenant plus de famille, le pauvre chéri, conclut Molly qui appliquait à présent une pommade rosée sur le pied désenflé du blondinet.

- Dumbledore redoutait ce genre de chose, vu la bataille, affirma la tante Rose. Nous allons d'abord l'amener dans le repère de l'Ordre.

- Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, quand Ron, Harry et Dumbledore reviendront, assura Arthur.

- S'ils nous reviennent surtout vivants, répliqua Molly, inquiète.

- Et la bonne nouvelle? s'enquit Xavier, l'un des associés de la tante Rose.

On leva les yeux sur Dobby et ce dernier se tourna vers un elfe qui s'avança avec une petite boîte métallique noire.

- Nous avons l'antidote, répondit fièrement Dobby.

Xavier tandit les mains et l'elfe qui portait la boîte la lui remis. La tante Rose et Tristan, le troisième agent secret, s'approchèrent de leur confrère pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte quand Xavier l'ouvrit.

- Une pommade noire! s'étonna Tristan.

- Il y a des indications, remarqua la tante Rose en prenant le bout de parchemin qu'elle vit sous la bouteille.

Elle le lut et reprit en faisant une grimace qui fit craindre à tous que les effets ne seront pas agréables pour Drago.

- La marque des ténèbres disparaîtra rapidement, mais ça abaissera énormément la température de son corps. Il aura l'impression de geler en vie.

Monsieur et madame Weasley examinèrent l'antidote et l'indication, et Bill y apporta également sa solution.

- En plus de lui faire boire des boissons chaudes, de le coucher près d'un foyer et de lui mettre des vêtements chauds, j'ai une grande couverture en polar. Ça ne sera surement pas de trop.

- Enfin, c'est à lui de décider, conclut Xavier.

En entendant le silence, Drago comprit que tout le monde le regardait et n'agirait pas sans son consentement. Il redressa la tête et, alors qu'il allait se servir de l'une de ses manches pour essuyer ses larmes, qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, Ginny lui tendit un mouchoir.


	18. Fin funeste

**Fin funeste**

Le blondinet leva les yeux sur la rouquine. Celle-ci lui sourit et dit :

- Nous n'abandonneront pas le Drago Malefoy qui a sauvé plusieurs vie ce soir, et la mienne comprise. Tu es vachement courageux, tu sais? Tu serais sûrement un griffondor maintenant.

Le serpentard fut très touché. Il sourit mais versa autant de larmes. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui l'avait anéanti, surtout le deuil de sa famille.

- Merci, dit-il en prenant le mouchoir.

Il s'essuya le visage et tourna ensuite les yeux vers Xavier, qui tenait l'antidote dans ses mains.

- Je déteste ce tatouage, implora-t-il.

Il posa la tête sur la serviette et releva sa manche. Xavier ouvrit la bouteille, tandis que la tante Rose demanda à sa nièce de l'aider à retirer la cape de Drago. Quant à Tristan, il enleva les pétards et les grenades des poches du blondinet, et Arthur demanda à Ginny, Fred et George de reculer un peu pendant que Molly changea le costume de ninja de Drago en pyjama, d'un coup de baguette. Derrière, Dobby et les autres elfes firent apparaître un brancard, et Bill, sa couverture en polar.

Xavier saisit l'avant bras de Drago et lui demanda s'il était prêt. La première chose que le serpentard fit, avant de donner son ok, c'est de regarder Hermione comme s'il la voyait pour la dernière fois.

- Je ne te quitte pas, le rassura t'elle, attendrie.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Drago reposa finalement les yeux sur Xavier et lui dit ok. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux bruns appliqua une épaisse couche de pommade noire sur tout le tatouage. Rapidement, la peau du blondinet se refroidit, ses lèvres devinrent bleutés, son corps se crispa violemment, et il cria comme s'il était tombé dans les eaux glacés des mois de janvier et février. Madame Weasley fit apparaître des mitaines, des bas de laine, une tuque, un foulard, et Rose, Hermione et Arthur l'aidèrent à habiller Drago de chacun de ces morceaux avant de le soulever et de l'installer sur le brancard. Et avant de le recouvrir entièrement de la couverture en polar, Hermione prit sa couverture et l'étendit sur son compagnon.

- Regardez, le tatouage est presque parti! remarqua Dobby.

- Les protections du château ont été détruites, rappela Arthur aux trois agents secrets. Vous pouvez transplaner jusqu'au repère.

- Très bien! répondit la tante Rose qui tendit la main à sa nièce.

- Faites vite et déposez-le aussitôt près du foyer, recommanda Molly. Il est déjà dans un état d'hypothermie avancé.

- Mon dieu! angoissa Hermione.

- Allons-y chérie! lui dit la tante Rose.

Ils disparurent en même temps avec Drago et apparurent dans le grand salon de l'ancienne maison des Black. D'un coup de baguette, Xavier alluma le foyer, tandis que Tristan fit apparaître un plumar. Ils allongèrent le serpentard dessus et, pendant qu'ils vérifiaient une dernière fois le bras du jeune homme, la tante Rose alla préparer de la tisane à la cuisine.

- Il n'a plus la marque des ténèbres, dit Xavier, content.

- Il reste maintenant plus qu'à espérer qu'il tienne le coup, s'inquiéta Tristan. Sa respiration et son pouls sont dangereusement lents.

Terrifiée de voir que l'état de son compagnon s'aggravait, Hermione s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur sa tête.

- Drago, si tu m'entends même inconscient, je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas! Je reste là, à tes côtés! Je t'aime, et tu as maintenant plein de nouveaux amis! Monsieur et madame Weasley t'adorent, Ginny m'a dit que, même si Harry réussit à tuer Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est toi le plus grand héros, Dobby a dit à Fred et George que tu aimais rire et jouer des tours, et ils aimeraient beaucoup te montrer leur magasin, tante Rose dit qu'elle te trouve très gentil et elle est certaine que mes parents vont t'adorer.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres glacés de son amoureux.

- Ron et Harry ne te détestent pas, tu sais. Tu verras, et… Plus personne ne parlera du méchant Drago.

La tante Rose s'installa près de sa nièce et posa une main réconfortante sur la tête de la jeune fille. Hermione leva les yeux et se redressa pour prendre une tasse de tisane.

- Merci, fit-elle en soupirant.

La vieille dame de soixante et un an la regardait intensément de ses grands yeux noisette. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup vu sa nièce depuis la naissance de celle-ci, la dernière fois alors que Hermione était âgée de 8 ans, monsieur et madame Granger lui parlaient régulièrement de leur fille.

- Ton père et ta mère m'avaient raconté que tu sortais apparemment avec l'un des fils des Weasley, déclara Rose en souriant.

- Ce n'était qu'un ami, répondit Hermione entre deux gorgées de tisane et fixant tristement Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit quand tu as rompu?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit la vraie raison, car ma relation avec Drago n'était pas encore officielle. Je suis amoureuse de Drago depuis environ trois ans et demi, et je n'en ai jamais parlé.

- En tout cas, on peut dire que ça finit bien pour vous deux. Il n'est plus prisonnier de sa méchante famille et les événements d'aujourd'hui ont permis de vous rapprocher.

Rose vérifia les signes vitaux de Drago et reprit :

- Son pouls et sa respiration sont lents. On va rester près de lui et espérer qu'il ne passe pas de l'autre côté.

- Ça serait tellement trop injuste! sanglota Hermione.

Pendant ce temps, aux abords de la forêt interdite, Ron s'écroula au sol après avoir été atteint par une flèche de centaure. Le projectile l'avait transpercé sous le cœur. Dumbledore vint rapidement au chevet de l'adolescent aux cheveux roux et fit tout son possible pour soigner le jeune gryffondor. De son côté, Harry livrait son ultime combat contre Voldemort. Il en avait trop plein les bras pour savoir ce qui se passait derrière.

- Harry… fit Ron presque sans voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, lui répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Tiens bon, Ron.

Le rouquin faiblissait à une vitesse folle. Il était gravement touché et il savait qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques secondes.

- Professeur… Dites à Harry… que… que…

Et il rendit l'âme, les yeux grands ouverts. Terriblement peiné de ne pas avoir pu sauver le jeune homme, et sachant que Harry et toute la famille Weasley en seraient profondément malheureux, le vieux sorcier passa sa main sur les paupières du mort pour les fermer.

- Professeur Dumbledore! Il ne reste pl…, lança Hagrid qui arriva en courant.

Le directeur leva la main pour qu'il s'arrête, mais c'est en reconnaissant Ron par ses chaussures que le demi-géant réagit. Il contourna lentement le cadavre et porta une main sur sa bouche.

- Non?... Pas lui?... Ron!

Hagrid s'agenouilla lourdement et se mit à pleurer comme une fillette.


	19. Une nuit difficile

**Une nuit difficile**

Aux heures tardives de la soirée, la tante Rose annonça à Hermione que l'état de Drago commençait à s'améliorer. La respiration et les battements cardiaques du jeune homme étaient plus rapides. Soulagée, la gryffondor parlait tendrement à son compagnon, pendant que sa tante était retournée à la cuisine chercher de la tisane chaude.

- Je sais que ton anniversaire est samedi, le 5 juin, dit-elle en caressant la joue glacée du blondinet avec ses doigts. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais t'offrir comme cadeau, mais je te promets tout ce qui te fera plaisir.

Dobby et sa fiancée, Lupine, apparurent, puis s'approchèrent pour voir le malade.

- Il commence à reprendre des forces, indiqua Hermione.

- Dobby est content. Au moins, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Comment ça se passe à Poudlard?

Les deux elfes regardèrent la jeune sorcière et hésitèrent avant de répondre. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave là-bas, ça se lisait sur le visage des deux créatures.

- Premièrement, Harry a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, commença Dobby d'un air sérieux. Harry a tué le mage noir, mais il est gravement blessé.

- Qui est gravement blessé? s'enquit la tante Rose qui revint de la cuisine.

- Harry, répondit Hermione en larmes.

- Il a tué Tu-Sais-Qui, répéta Dobby, tandis que la vieille dame s'assit par terre et regarda sa nièce avec tristesse.

- Lupine est aussi très triste pour Hermione, les Weasley et tous les amis de Dumbledore, renifla la fiancée de Dobby.

Les yeux de l'ancien esclave des Malefoy se remplirent d'eau.

- Harry est encore vivant, mais Ron et Dumbledore ont péri au combat.

Les lèvres d'Hermione articulèrent le nom de Ron, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Profondément meurtrie de la perte de son ami aux cheveux roux, la brunette se leva et courut s'enfermer dans la chambre de Harry.

- Qui doit prendre la relève après vous, Madame? s'informa Dobby en faisant apparaître un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Xavier, soupira Rose.

- Si Madame le souhaite, Dobby peut monter le réveiller maintenant.

- Oui, ça serait gentil.

Dobby s'exécuta aussitôt. Environ deux minutes plus tard, Xavier vint pour s'occuper de Drago et la tante Rose monta réconforter sa nièce.

- C'est terrible, sanglota Lupine après s'être assise sur le sofa. Dumbledore est mort aussi. Est-ce que le grand maître vous a dit ce que vous deviez faire s'il advenait cette situation?

- Oui, rassura Xavier en examinant le malade, il nous avait dit de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de l'Ordre vienne nous confirmer qu'il n'y a plus de danger pour le jeune Malefoy.

Le sorcier aux cheveux grisonnants hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. L'état de Drago allait toujours de mieux en mieux et il était certain que le blondinet allait s'en tirer. Cependant, la nuit fut assez difficile pour le malade. Vers les deux heures et demi du matin, Drago se réveilla et il délirait tellement il gelait dans son corps. Dobby et Lupine aidèrent Xavier et Justin à lui faire boire de la tisane et du bouillon de poulet bien chauds. Lentement, le serpentard s'apaisait, puis sombra finalement dans un sommeil profond et paisible aux petites heures des premiers rayons de soleil.

À l'étage, dans une chambre d'ami, Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'œil comparativement à sa tante. Voyant que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, elle se leva et descendit en bas. Xavier et Justin venaient de s'endormir sur le sofa. Seuls Dobby et Lupine veillaient encore, au cas où les Weasley reviendraient.

La gryffondor pénétra dans le salon et aperçut les deux agents secrets qui dormaient. Inquiète, elle contourna rapidement mais silencieusement le sofa pour voir comment se portait Drago. Dobby lui saisit le poignet et se plaça devant elle avant qu'elle arrive près du blondinet.

- Hermione ne doit pas faire peur à Drago, souffla l'elfe. Drago dort.

- Il a passé une dure nuit, renchérit Lupine sur le même ton. Drago va bien maintenant.

La brunette leva la tête et vit que son compagnon ne portait plus la tuque, les mitaines, les bas de laine et le foulard. Il était à présent recouvert de la couverture de la jeune fille et il semblait très bien.

- Je peux m'approcher de lui? demanda-t-elle en regardant le concerné d'un air attendri.

- Doucement, acquiesça Dobby en la laissant aller.

Hermione contourna l'adolescent sur la pointe des pieds, puis s'agenouilla. Elle approcha sa main au-dessus du corps et sourit en sentant qu'il était chaud.

- Est-ce que Hermione désire boire ou manger quelque chose? chuchota Lupine.

- Non, merci.

- Hermione a l'air épuisé. Pourquoi ne remonte-t-elle pas se coucher un peu?

- J'avais très envie de voir Drago, dit-elle. Je suis tellement contente de voir qu'il n'a plus froid.

Ainsi, les elfes laissèrent la gryffondor seule près de son amoureux. Plus tard, vers le milieu de la matinée, ils revinrent dans le salon et la trouvèrent endormie, dans les bras du serpentard!


	20. Ce n'était qu'un rêve

**Ce n'était qu'un rêve**

Quand Hermione s'était endormie près du lit de Drago, le jeune homme avait brusquement ouvert les yeux à la suite d'un mauvais rêve. Il avait regardé à sa droite, afin de se rassurer de l'endroit où il était, et il eut le bonheur de trouver la jeune fille sur le tapis, la tête reposant sur un coussin qu'elle avait pris sur le sofa.

- Mione? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Mmm… fit-elle à moitié réveillée et se laissant tirer sur le bord du plumard.

- Tiens, là c'est mieux! sourit le blondinet.

Elle frissonna alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis il recoucha sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le sommeil ne tardant pas à revenir, le jeune sorcier se sentit transplaner quelque part sur la rive du lac de Poudlard.

- Quoi? s'exclama Drago, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on le ramenait là-bas.

- Enfin! fit une voix glaciale et traînante.

Le serpentard fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Ron. Le rouquin avait une apparence très inhabituelle, comme celle d'un vampire. Il était vêtu de noir et sa baguette était cassée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'inquiéta Drago qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Je te retourne la question, Malefoy, répliqua Ron en avançant de deux pas. Tu sais ce qui arrive à une fouine de ton espèce quand elle me tue et me vole ma petite amie?

- Quoi?...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ne fais pas le con, salaud!

- Mais explique-toi mieux que ça, tu me fais peur!

Ron s'éleva du sol et vola vers le vert et argent qui tenta de s'échapper. Drago allait se retourner pour courir, mais quelque chose le heurta par derrière et le poussa violemment dans le sable.

- Où est-ce que tu as l'intention d'aller toi? fit un autre individu volatile sur un ton qui terrorisa le sorcier aux cheveux blonds.

- Merci, Harry, lui répondit Ron.

Le vampire aux cheveux noirs et à lunettes rondes retourna le mortel sur le dos et approcha la pointe d'un poignard du cou de sa victime.

- Comment veux-tu mourir, Malefoy? La manière rapide fait très mal, mais la manière lente est drôlement insupportable.

- Laissez-moi! hurla Drago en larmes.

- J'aimerais bien qu'il souffre très très lentement, ricana Ron, mais la gravité de ses actes ne nous le permet pas. Quand une bestiole de son espèce commet un double meurtre et touche à la femme de l'une de ses victimes, c'est la mort rapide.

- Dans ce cas, à toi de jouer, mon Ron.

Le concerné prit le poignard de son compagnon et s'installa au-dessus de Drago. Il leva l'arme dans les airs, prêt à transpercer sauvagement le cœur de sa victime.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Le serpentard avait hurlé si fort qu'il se réveilla et fit bondir tout le monde autour de lui.

- Drago, tu fais un cauchemar! s'affola Hermione en se retournant.

- Tout va bien, chéri, dit la voix douce de la tante Rose qui s'agenouilla pour sécuriser le jeune homme désorienté et en larmes.

- Est-ce que ça va? lança Arthur Weasley qui surgit de l'escalier, suivit de Bill et des jumeaux.

- Ce n'est rien, Drago vient de faire un mauvais rêve, l'informa Justin.

- Nom d'une goule, il a fait peur à tout le monde en haut! soupira Arthur.

Percy et Ginny arrivèrent à leur tour et aperçurent le blondinet qui pleurait dans les bras de Hermione.

- Non, Drago, lui souffla la gryffondor près de l'oreille. Harry et Ron ne se sont pas transformés en vampire. Harry est dans sa chambre avec madame Weasley, Charlie, Remus, Nymphadora et une infirmière de Sainte-Mangouste. Il doit garder le lit pour quelques jours. Quant à Ron, il est…

Elle ne trouva pas la force de prononcer le mot « mort » et fondit en larmes.

- Il est mort au combat et en héro, acheva la tante Rose avec compassion. Sans lui, Nagini aurait tué Harry.

- Non!… Hermione, pardonne-moi! se tortura Drago.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute! le supplia la brunette. Il avait toujours tenu à aider Harry lors de cet affrontement. C'était son choix!

- Et nous ne t'aurions jamais laissé partir sur le champ de bataille, jeune homme, ajouta la tante Rose. Dumbledore ne le voulait pas et tu savais que ce n'était pas ton rôle.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais il se remémora les intentions meurtrières de Ron et Harry dans son rêve. Maintenant que le rouquin était mort, le serpentard ne pouvait pas savoir si le gryffondor aurait accepté de faire la paix avec lui. Quant à Harry, comment prenait-il les choses alors qu'il savait que son pire ennemi de l'école était dans sa maison et qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione?


	21. La lettre de Ron

**La lettre de Ron**

Quelques temps plus tard, la tante Rose avait donné à Drago de la potion sans rêve afin que ce dernier puisse mieux dormir. Le blondinet avait avalé le breuvage sans hésiter et il dormi quelques heures. Il se réveilla en début de soirée, l'oreille attirée par un ronronnement. En regardant vers ses pieds, il trouva un gros chat orange et à poils longs.

- Pantarond, sourit l'adolescent en reconnaissant l'animal.

Drago se redressa doucement et caressa le chat qui tourna aussitôt la tête et se leva pour venir se frotter contre le jeune homme.

- Salut Ronron, lui dit affectueusement le serpentard et à voix basse. Toi aussi tu as survécu en héros à la bataille? Je suis content.

Le chat se colla la tête sur le torse du jeune sorcier, faisant rire ce dernier, puis il s'allongea. Drago continua à le flatter.

- Je ne sais pas où sont passés ta maîtresse et les autres, reprit-il en tendant l'oreille.

Des bruits de voix venant de l'étage au-dessus lui firent comprendre qu'ils étaient probablement tous dans la chambre d'Harry.

- Mais en attendant qu'ils reviennent, on peut en profiter pour bavarder un peu entre hommes, comme on le faisait à Poudlard. Tu es d'accord?

Pantarond miaula et Drago posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

- Nous avons presque tous survécu à cette guerre. Severus Rogue, Ron et Dumbledore ont malheureusement été tués. Quant à moi, je n'ai plus de famille. Mon père a survécu quand il s'est battu contre moi, mais il a été envoyé à Azkaban. Il n'aura plus jamais le droit de s'approcher de moi ni de communiquer avec moi.

Drago fit une pause pour essuyer une larme qui lui était montée à l'œil. Il pensa à sa mère, en chassant les mauvais souvenirs qu'ils avaient passé avec elle pour se remémorer des événements plus heureux.

- Ce que j'aimais particulièrement de ma mère : c'est vrai qu'elle me gâtait de petits cadeaux et de friandises. Je vais m'ennuyer de ses truffes aux chocolats.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra dans le salon. Drago redressa la tête pour voir qui c'était.

- Tu as bien dormi, chéri? lui demanda madame Weasley d'une voix triste mais douce.

Elle avait visiblement beaucoup pleuré et possiblement peu dormi jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oui,… Merci, répondit Drago en s'assoyant.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron ce midi, confia-t-elle. Il l'a écrite peu de temps avant que Dumbledore réunisse tout le monde dans la grande salle et il a demandé à Minerva McGonagall de me la remettre. Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

- Je suis tout de même désolé et attristé pour vous, dit Drago d'une voix tremblante.

- Ne me vouvoie pas, mon garçon. Appelle-moi Molly, comme Harry le fait.

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux blonds hocha positivement la tête et laissa la mère aux cheveux roux continuer:

- À part les moments où il s'était disputé avec Hermione, j'avais remarqué qu'il était très calme. Harry m'a dit que ça duré ainsi dans le parc de Poudlard, et Hagrid m'a dit qu'il n'avait apparemment pas trop souffert. Il est mort quelques secondes après que la flèche l'ait touché.

- A-t-on au moins trouvé et tué le centaure qui lui a lancé ça?

- C'était Arès, le nouveau chef de la tribu ennemi de Firenze. Il a tué Firenze, après que ce dernier l'ait mis dans l'incapacité de poursuivre le combat, et Dumbledore l'a achevé.

Pantarond se leva et monta sur Drago pour que celui-ci le prenne dans ses bras. Voyant que le chat affectionnait beaucoup le serpentard, madame Weasley sourit.

- Ron a écrit quelque chose sur toi, déclara Molly.

- Sur moi?... s'étonna Drago.

- Oui, il a écrit deux pages et demi à ton sujet! Mais rassure-toi, il ne dit que du bien de toi.

- Du bien?...

- Il dit qu'il t'a vu avec ce chat à trois reprises et il a détaillé la fois où tu faisais de la lumière sur le tapis du salon des appartements des préfets en chef. Pantarond courait partout comme un fou et toi tu riais, acquiesça Molly.

Drago se souvenait très bien de cette soirée où il se croyait seul avec le chat d'Hermione.

- On s'était tellement amusé cette fois-là, sourit-il. Pantarond adore quand je fais de la lumière avec ma baguette ou que j'ensorcelle une balle.

- Voyant ta façon de te comporter avec le chat, qui était totalement différente de celle qu'il connaissait, Ron a voulu savoir ce qui se passait. Il t'a souvent suivi dans les couloirs quand il faisait ses rounds de préfet et, un soir, il a vu ton oncle Scorpius t'agresser. Il a tout rapporté cela à Bill et Percy.

- Il savait…, murmura Drago, visiblement surpris et ému d'apprendre que le rouquin s'était discrètement préoccupé de lui.

- Oui, confirma madame Weasley en prenant la main du serpentard, et tu sais quoi? Quand il se rendait compte que tu n'étais pas sous l'effet de l'Imperium, il voyait comment tu regardais Hermione en classe.

- Quoi?

- Ça parait que tu aimes Hermione, chéri. Il fallait simplement qu'on sache te regarder très attentivement durant ces moments.

Drago soupira et hocha la tête. Finalement, Ron le détestait par jalousie et par peur qu'on finisse par savoir qu'il avait trompé Hermione à cinq reprises. Comme il avait plusieurs admiratrices en tant que gardien de but de l'équipe de quiddich gryffondorienne, il avait malheureusement succombé au charme de trois filles.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux garder ça entre-nous, conclut Drago. Nom d'une limace, moi qui le croyait incapable de faire ça!

- Moi aussi je n'en reviens pas! renchérit madame Weasley. Dommage qu'il ne soit plus en vie! Je lui aurais botté le derrière!

Le blondinet éclata de rire. Au même instant, Hermione revint de la chambre d'Harry et demanda ce qui rendait son compagnon et la mère aux cheveux roux de bonne humeur.

- Pas grand-chose, chérie, lui répondit Molly en se levant. Regarde comment Drago s'est mieux reposé avec la potion sans rêve. Je suis contente de le voir sourire.

La gryffondor regarda son amoureux, puis sourit en apercevant son chat dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Il s'est couché tout de suite à côté de toi quand il t'a vu, déclara-t-elle. Y a-t-il une histoire entre toi et Pantarond que je ne sais pas?

- Oui,… on a eu quelques aventures quand tu n'étais pas dans les appartements des préfets en chef, taquina Drago.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, et j'avais justement l'intention de refaire le coup ce soir. Tu peux y participer si tu veux.

- D'accord, rit Hermione, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Avant de jouer avec le chat, faites descendre tous les autres pour le dîner, recommanda madame Weasley. Ça va être prêt dans quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre: <strong>En souvenir de la bataille et des héros<strong>

La première chose que le blondinet fit en ouvrant la boîte noire est de se débarasser de quelques morceaux que sa famille lui avait offerts et qui lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Il choisit ensuite un jeans et un t-shirt noir, et il alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione se trouvait devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? sourit l'adolescent.

- Il faut que tu montes dans la chambre d'Harry, répondit-elle à voix basse et en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure humide de son compagnon. Il a demandé à te voir, mais il y a aussi le professeur McGonagall, monsieur Maugrey et un journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier.

- Un journaliste? répéta Drago, visiblement peu enchanté de se faire interroger concernant le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la bataille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la brunette. Il veut seulement avoir la preuve que tu n'étais pas du côté du mal. Montre-lui ton bras et sois gentil en répondant à ses questions. Grâce à son reportage, les gens n'auront plus le choix de croire ce qui s'est réellement passé et tu seras tranquille quand tu sortiras dehors.


	22. En souvenir de la bataille et des héros

**En souvenir de la bataille et des héros**

Dans l'après-midi, des membres de l'Ordre étaient revenus de l'ancien manoir des Malefoy avec une valise pleine d'objets et de vêtements appartenant à Drago. Peu avant la fin du dîner, monsieur Weasley avait informé le serpentard de la présence de cette valise et Drago la trouva derrière le sofa après avoir sorti de table.

La première chose que le blondinet fit en ouvrant la boîte noire est de se débarasser de quelques morceaux que sa famille lui avait offerts et qui lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Il choisit ensuite un jeans et un t-shirt noir, et il alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione se trouvait devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? sourit l'adolescent.

- Il faut que tu montes dans la chambre d'Harry, répondit-elle à voix basse et en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure humide de son compagnon. Il a demandé à te voir, mais il y a aussi le professeur McGonagall, monsieur Maugrey et un journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier.

- Un journaliste? répéta Drago, visiblement peu enchanté de se faire interroger concernant le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la bataille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la brunette. Il veut seulement avoir la preuve que tu n'étais pas du côté du mal. Montre-lui ton bras et sois gentil en répondant à ses questions. Grâce à son reportage, les gens n'auront plus le choix de croire ce qui s'est réellement passé et tu seras tranquille quand tu sortiras dehors.

Drago hocha alors la tête et passa un bras autour des épaules de la gryffondor qui l'amena vers l'escalier. En les voyant s'arrêter devant les marches, Fred et Georges vinrent offrir un coup de main à leur amie.

- Laisse-nous le monter pour toi, dit Fred en se mettant à la gauche du serpentard, son frère à la droite.

- Oui, mets tes bras sur nos épaules, demanda George à Drago qui s'exécuta en souriant.

- Merci.

- De rien, répondirent les jumeaux qui le soulevèrent.

Hermione alla devant et ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Ginny sourit et offrit sa chaise à Drago. Le blondinet se retrouva près de son ancien ennemi gryffondor et fut mal à l'aise de le voir couvert de bandage sur soixante-quinze pour cent de son corps, dû à des brûlures et des fractures.

- Comment allez-vous, monsieur Malefoy? s'enquit Minerva McGonagall.

Drago la regarda d'un air triste et chercha ses mots.

- J'ai une amie qui est thérapeute, l'informa Minerva d'une voix douce. Je lui ai parlé de vous ce matin et elle est d'avis que vous confier vous ferait le plus grand bien.

- Ma famille m'a fait vivre certaines choses qui sont terribles à entendre, soupira Drago.

- Cette époque n'est plus, monsieur Malefoy. Voilà pour vous l'occasion de tourner la page, tout comme Poudlard.

- Poudlard?... On a dit tout à l'heure en bas que plus de la moitié du château a été détruite.

- Et nous avons décidé que ça resterait ainsi, acheva Minerva. Les enfants iront étudier ailleurs en septembre prochain.

Le blondinet baissa la tête, bien qu'il avait pensé à cette idée. Les ruines de Poudlard deviendront un attrait touristique pour les futures générations de sorciers qui viendront la visiter.

- Nous allons également déposer une pierre tombale dans le parc, avec tous les noms de ceux et celles qui sont morts dans la bataille, ajouta Minerva. Et quant aux héros qui ont survécu, mon ami Liam Boyle que voici a pensé inscrire leurs noms dans les livres d'histoire de la magie et les cartes de chocogrenouille.

Le journaliste qui accompagnait l'ancienne directrice des gryffondors et Maugrey s'avança et se présenta à Drago.

- Je suis un vieil ami de Dumbledore et de madame McGonagall, et j'aimerais raconter à tout le monde ce que vous avez vécu hier. Accepteriez-vous que je vous prenne en photo et que je vous interview pendant une trentaine de minutes?

Le blondinet réfléchit un moment. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et donne sa réponse, Harry l'encouragea à le faire.

- Je serai aussi interviewé quand je pourrai sortir du lit et je raconterai comment tu t'es battu dans la grande salle.

- En cassant un vase sur la tête d'un élève mangemort et en affrontant Pettigrew sur une table avec une épée? sourit Drago.

- Qui aurait cru qu'un Malefoy sache manier l'épée? acquiesça Harry, amusé.

- C'est dommage que personne n'avait de caméra pendant que tu te battais avec Pettigrew, lança Fred. On aurait pu envoyer ça à Drôle de vidéos.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de Pettigrew qui s'était retrouvé en caleçon dans la grande salle. De plus, les blagues et les comportements amicaux de Harry firent du bien à Drago, et ce dernier donna finalement son accord à monsieur Boyle. Le journaliste pourrait l'interviewer dans les prochaines minutes.

Avant de sortir de la chambre d'Harry, le Survivant informa Drago que celui-ci pouvait rester chez lui aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait.

- Merci, lui répondit le blondinet reconnaissant.

- De rien! Allez, va rejoindre monsieur Boyle et reviens moi après pour me dire comment ça s'est passé.

- D'accord!

Drago se retourna vers la porte et les jumeaux lui offrirent encore de l'aide pour se déplacer dans la maison. Et pendant que le blondinet se faisait interviewer par le journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier, Hermione demanda à Lupine et Dobby de monter les affaires de son compagnon dans la chambre où elle allait dormir avec Drago.


	23. L'interview

**L'interview**

Monsieur Boyle utilisa le salon pour réaliser son travail. Il fit assoir Drago sur le sofa et il prit place dans un fauteuil qu'il avait avancé près de l'adolescent et suffisamment pour que son appareil photo puisse prendre des images du sujet de la tête aux pieds.

- Vous vous sentez bien, monsieur Malefoy? demanda le journaliste.

- Oui, je suis prêt. Vous pouvez y aller, acquiesça calmement le blondinet.

Monsieur Boyle mit la caméra en marche d'un coup de baguette et sa plume magique commença à griffonner sur un calpin jaune.

- Depuis combien de temps Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom planifiait d'attaquer Poudlard?

- Ça fait environ deux ans, raconta Drago, et peu de temps après le meurtre du parrain d'Harry qui est survenu au Ministère. Vous-Savez-Qui voulait récupérer une prophétie qui concernait lui et Harry, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il était très fâché et une semaine après que je sois rentré à la maison pour les vacances, il s'est présenté chez-nous. Il a fait du manoir de mes parents son ministère et il tenait des réunions avec tous les mangemorts presque tous les soirs.

- Est-ce que vous avez assisté à ses réunions?

- Non, j'ai passé la presque totalité de l'été enfermé dans ma chambre. J'étais puni parce que mon père était à Azkaban et parce que je n'avais pas empêché Harry et ses amis de se rendrent au Ministère. J'y sortais uniquement pour aller à la salle de bain ou voir Vous-Savez-Qui qui avait des ordres à me donner.

- Est-que le mage noir vous a nommé mangemort?

- Jamais! Pour lui et tout ce monde, je n'étais qu'un esclave! On me traitait comme un elfe, et même qu'ils m'ont maltraité autant que mes parents ont maltraité Dobby.

Pour avoir une preuve que Drago n'avait pas été un mangemort, monsieur Boyle demanda au serpentard de montrer ses bras à la caméra.

- C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas la marque des ténèbres.

- Heureusement, car ce type de tatouage est impossible a enlevé. Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait fait aucun antidote.

- C'est ce qu'on raconte, en effet, commenta le journaliste en regardant la caméra. Très tôt ce matin, une équipe d'aurors du Ministère s'est rendue au repère de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils n'y ont trouvé que des cadavres de femmes qui gardaient apparemment les lieux, dont la mère de Drago, ainsi qu'une armoire contenant des potions magiques. Rien parmi ces potions ne servait à effacer la marque des ténèbres.

Lorsque monsieur Boyle parla de la mère de Drago, l'adolescent retenait ses larmes.

- N'ayez pas honte de pleurer, Drago, le rassura le journaliste. La bataille vous a rendu orphelin. Seul votre père a survécu, mais il est à Azkaban pour toujours.

- Je me suis battu contre lui, dans les appartements des préfets en chef. Il voulait agressé et tué ma copine.

- Qui est votre copine?

- Hermione Granger…

Il sourit.

- La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter.

Monsieur Boyle hocha la tête et raconta devant la caméra que Lucius Malefoy, le seul parent du blondinet qui a survécu dans la bataille, n'aura jamais le droit d'entrer en contact avec son fils. Il détailla quelques cas de maltraitance dont Drago avait été victime, que Dumbledore lui avait révélés, et Drago raconta par la suite comment il était soulagé d'être libre, malgré le deuil qu'il devait surmonter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez faire à partir d'aujourd'hui? demanda le journaliste.

- Premièrement, je vais prendre quelques jours pour me reposer. J'en ai grandement besoin. Harry m'a offert de rester ici, chez lui, aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. De plus, le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé de rencontrer l'une de ses amies qui est thérapeute. Je souhaite aussi passer du temps avec Hermione. Elle va me présenter à sa famille moldue et me montrer plein de nouvelles choses de ce monde que je ne connais pas encore assez et qui me passionne énormément.

- En parlant du monde moldu, Dumbledore, Harry et la famille Weasley m'ont confié que vous êtes un professionnel d'escrime médiévale.

Le serpentard se mit à rire.

- Les Weasley et Harry m'ont vu manié une épée et un baton dans la grande salle de Poudlard, mais moi, professionnel, je ne pense pas! Le professeur Severus Rogue avait appris la boxe et l'escrime médiévale de son père, et il me les avait enseignées. Je suis plutôt moyen comme pratiquant. Pour être un pro, j'ai encore des choses à apprendre et de longues heures d'entraînement à faire.

- Vous savez, ces sports sont très populaires chez les moldus. Si vous poursuivez, vous pourrez devenir instructeur et donner des cours.

- Oui et j'aimerais aussi vivre l'expérience de me déguiser en chevalier et d'être avec plein de gens qui jouent à la guerre dans un parc.

- Et pour finir, quel genre de métier ou travail aimeriez-vous exercer?

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai comme métier, mais je compte bien travailler pour me faire de l'expérience, et n'importe quel boulot fera mon affaire.

Dans la cuisine, Fred et George avaient tout entendu et songèrent alors de demander à Drago s'il aimerait travailler dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

- Vous êtes sérieux? répondit le serpentard, heureux.

- Très sérieux, confirma Fred, fièrement.

- Et rire te fera beaucoup de bien, ajouta George.

Et sans attendre, le blondinet accepta et serra la main des jumeaux.


	24. Un an plus tard

**Un an plus tard**

Trois garçons âgés d'une dizaine d'année contournèrent une table sur laquelle reposaient des petits sacs gonflables de caoutchou et ces derniers émirent un bruit de pet. Les enfants sursautèrent et regardèrent les objets en se demandant ce que c'était.

- Des sacs à pet, informa le jeune vendeur aux cheveux blonds très pâle. Ce genre d'objet existe déjà chez les moldus et il fait particulièrement fureur dans une fête.

- Comment ça marche? demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Par le mouvement, répondit Drago en s'approchant de la table.

Les sacs péteurs s'activèrent et firent rire les enfants.

- Et chez les moldus, ça marche de cette façon? questionna un petit brun.

- Non, chez les moldus il faut s'asseoir dessus.

- Mais comment font-ils pour attraper quelqu'un sans qu'il ne le sache? s'étonna le troisième garçon.

- Une autre personne doit détourner l'attention de la victime avant qu'elle s'assoit sur la chaise qu'on lui a désignée.

Les enfants repassèrent lentement le long de la table, puis agitèrent les mains au-dessus des sacs péteurs qui s'excitèrent. Une femme entra dans le magasin et sursauta :

- Bon dieu! C'est quoi ça?

- Bonjour, madame Norris, la salua Fred en souriant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Notre nouveau jouet plait beaucoup aux enfants, mais il ne sent rien du tout.

- Très drôle, rétorqua la cliente qui n'avait pas l'air d'une personne qui riait souvent dans la vie.

Elle venait chercher une caisse de guirlandes chantantes qu'elle avait commandée pour préparer l'anniversaire de l'un de ses enfants. Elle paya le tout en vitesse et sortit sans regarder et saluer le jeune homme qui entra après elle.

- Harry! fit Fred, content. Que deviens-tu? Ça fait trois jours qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle.

Georges sortit de l'entrepôt.

- Monsieur le Ministre!

- Moi, tout va très bien! répondit le Survivant tout sourire. Ginny et moi avions fini les planifications pour le mariage et la cérémonie aura lieu le 17 août, à 15 h 00.

- Parfait! nota Fred sur le calendrier. On y sera tous!

Drago et les enfants s'approchèrent du comptoir. Les trois jeunes clients avaient décidé d'acheter deux sacs à pet et ils en profitèrent, pendant qu'ils remettaient les sous à Fred, de demander un autographe à Harry.

- Merci! dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs en tendant sa carte de chocogrenouille au jeune ministre de la magie.

- On les a presque tous, informa le petit brun. Ils nous manquent celle de Drago Malefoy, qui est encore plus populaire que la vôtre, monsieur Potter.

- Oui, c'est vrai! sourit Harry en regardant le concerné qui sourit également. Mais vous pourriez peut-être lui demander qu'il signe son nom sur vos sacs à pet. C'est lui-même qui les a faits d'ailleurs.

- J'allais justement le proposer, dit Drago en gravant son nom d'un coup de baguette sur les deux objets farceurs, avant de les mettre remettre aux enfants. Ce sera mieux que les cartes de chocogrenouille. Celles-ci sont parmi les objets les plus désirés des voleurs.

Heureux, les trois garçons remercièrent le blondinet, Harry, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley, puis ils sortirent du magasin en se mettant d'accord pour amener d'autres de leurs amis se procurer des sacs à pet autographiés.

Avant de repartir à son tour, le Survivant acheta un sac à pet et expliqua que c'était pour jouer un tour à un collègue du Ministère qui lui avait apporté un stylo colleur.

- Je vais l'attraper demain, durant la réunion des fonctionnaires.

- Vous n'avez pas un cinq à sept jeudi soir? interrogea Drago.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Maximilien, rectifia Harry. On va tous le fêter aux Trois Amigos et vous pouvez aussi venir. Ginny y sera.

- Tu pourrais peut-être attraper Leo au restaurant, sourit Fred.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns entra à l'instant dans le magasin. Elle portait une robe soleil rose, des sandales à talon haut blanches, ainsi qu'un léger maquillage.

- Hermione! s'exclamèrent joyeusement Fred et Georges.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle tout sourire en s'approchant.

- Tu as déjà terminé ta journée de travail? lui demanda Drago qui la rejoignit.

- Oui, j'avais un rendez-vous chez le médecin à 14 h 30.

- Encore? Est-ce que ça va?

Un sourire apparut subitement sur les lèvres d'Harry qui détourna le regard vers les jumeaux. Fred et Georges hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient tous les trois au courant de quelque chose que Drago ne savait pas encore, et Hermione venait là pour annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle.

- Oui, ça va plus que bien! Je suis enceinte!

Tandis qu'Harry, Fred et Georges félicitaient leurs amis, le blondinet s'écria de joie et souleva sa copine par la taille.

- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'une dernière chose à te demander.

- Oui? dit Hermione en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux.

Enfin! soupirèrent les jumeaux.

- Épouse-moi!

La réponse de la jeune femme fut un baiser et un : oui, je le veux! Ainsi, la directrice du département de moldu du Ministère et le vendeur des Bouffonneries Weasley se marièrent le 9 septembre, et quatre mois plus tard, Hermione accoucha de jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, qu'elle et Drago nommèrent Eve et Severus Malefoy.

**FIN**


End file.
